Unintentional
by TrippNessa
Summary: Ken and Daisuke take their jokes a little too far... Daisuke x Ken
1. A Simple Scheme

**Unintentional** Chapter 1 – A Simple Scheme

Pairings: Daisuke x Ken / Taichi x Yamato / Takeru x Hikari

Setting: Daisuke and Ken are both 18 and in High School

Rating: R (FanfictionDotNet) / NC17 (LiveJournal)

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), Swearing, Sexual themes

Author's Note: So this my newest fanfic and I made sure to have it all mapped out and such before I even started writing. I didn't do that with my last one and... let's just say it got VERY off track. Anyway, I really like the idea for this one and I hope you like it too. I also hope the flashback part makes sense. If not, let me know. R&R

* * *

Story Disclaimer: No profit was, or ever will be, gained from this fanfiction. It is a fan-made story loosely based off of the Digimon Adventure 02 world. Also, the characters themselves are based off of the adult versions of the characters from the epilogue in Episode 50. This way no one can complain about putting children characters in adult situations. These characters are based off of adults, and are adults in the story as well.

* * *

"Hey Daisuke, can you hand me a Pepsi?" Takeru asked the boy sitting next to him.

"Nope." Came the redhead's reply.

"Why not?"

"That requires movement."

"You call that movement?"

"If it's so easy then get one yourself."

"… Daisuke… you're HOLDING them…"

"Lies. All lies."

"Will you pass me one then?" Ken asked from the other side of the tanned boy. Daisuke responded by handing him a can, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"What the fuck dude?" Takeru leaned over and snatched a can out of his friend's hand.

"Sorry Takeru, Ken's just sexier then you." Daisuke chuckled.

"Thanks baby." Ken grinned, opening the can.

"Gotta put my boyfriend first."

"Yeah yeah…" Takeru chuckled, eyes going back to the TV to continue watching the movie they had plugged in. He really wasn't sure when Ken and Daisuke started their little dating jokes, but it had gone on so long now that it would be weird if they didn't. Many time's he even thought for a second or two that they actually _were_ dating. Thing was, they weren't.

"I think you're just too lazy to reach like 10 inches to your right." Takeru said as he opened his beverage.

"My 10 inches are for Ken only." The tan boy smirked, knowing full well how cheesy it sounded. That's pretty much why he said it.

"He means centimeters." Ken whispered loudly, purposely wanting Daisuke to hear.

"Heeeeey! That was mean…" Daisuke stuck his lip out in fake sadness as the blond laughed.

"Awe… want a kiss to make it all better?"

"Only if it's from you."

Both of them laughed, not willing to actually kiss. It was such a weird situation… but everyone had gotten used to it.

"Well this movie sucks balls." Daisuke stood up, walking over to the television and turning off the movie. "What else can we do?"

"I dunno but I really have to ask," Takeru began. "When did all your little dating jokes start? I've been trying to think about it but I can't remember."

"You forgot? It was because of that stupid party at Taichi's house…"

"Oh yeah! Oh my god that was so funny."

"Only because you weren't drunk off your ass."

"No, you're just not cautious enough."

"No one told me the punch was spiked!"

"It smelled like piss what did you _think_ was in it?"

"I don't remember that."

"…there's a _reason_ for that Daisuke."

"Yeah well… whatever."

All 3 laughed as the memories came back…

* * *

"Oh my god…" Hikari covered her mouth in shock as the movie played before the group of friends. They'd had a party the previous night at her house and were messing around with the video camera, but forgot to turn it off. Turned out someone had spiked the punch and the next thing they knew Taichi was videotaping the whole thing. They were all pretty sure he was the one who spiked it, but didn't have proof to do anything about it.

So far they'd witnessed Mimi, Miyako and Jou stripping on the table for most of the others, Iori trying to scream over the music for some odd reason and Koushiro sweet talking a plant. The only one who was sober was Takeru because he didn't really like punch.

Needless to say, the above mentioned were quite humiliated. Even more-so when they watched Hikari grab Miyako down from the table and start making out with her on the floor.

Hikari's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as Miyako fiddled with her shirt sleeve.

"_HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Daisuke yelled over the loud music blaring from the speakers, camera turning his way__.__ "THERE'S PUNCH IN MY CUP! Like… a balled up fist… in a cup… HAHAHA! I said ball… AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Daisuke covered his face with his hands.

"_Your face looks like a ball." Ken cracked up, laying sprawled across the couch._

Ken groaned.

"_You know what, I don't appreciate your tone there mister." Daisuke said with fake anger, strolling over to the couch and stumbling twice on the way. No one tried to stop him though because they were either too drunk to realize what was going on or just plain didn't care. _

"_What'cha gonna do about it?" Ken provoked, sitting up and then falling back over._

"_I'm gonna… uh…"_

"_Yeah that's what I th-thought."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_You're gonna fuck me?"_

"_That's not what I meant but hey I can do that too."_

"_Nnnnno!" Ken grinned and stood up, shoving Daisuke. The tanned boy grabbed his arm however and they both fell to the floor, Ken landing on top. _

"… um…" Daisuke said nervously as he watched his friend straddle his hips on the television. Ken was blushing furiously as he peeked through his fingers.

"_Hey you guys they're gonna like… do it!" came Taichi's drunken voice as he tried to hold the camera steady. _

"_Mmm… hell yeah baby." Daisuke smirked, unbuttoning his friend's shirt. _

"_Ah… touch me!" Ken moaned, running his fingers over the boy underneath's chest, desperately trying to undo his shirt as well. _

"_That's enough you guys…" Takeru ran over to them and pulled the darker haired teen off the other, tossing him onto the couch. _

Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god…" Sora said; eyes still quite wide at the sight before her.

"This is HILARIOUS!" Taichi cracked up, moaning with pain a few seconds later when Yamato elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Awwwwweeee but Takeruuuuuuuu… you're no fun!" Daisuke whined, standing up and crossing his arms in a pout. _

"_That's the alcohol talking."_

"_You should like… relax and shit."_

"_You'll thank me for this later."_

"_whatEVER dude."_

"Hey Takeru…" Daisuke said, looking over at the blond. "Thanks."

"No problem" Takeru laughed.

"_Have some punch Takeru!" Ken giggled. "It's like super good and stuffs."_

"_Not as good as Ken though." Daisuke said, walking over to his friend. Takeru tried to stop them but Daisuke shoved him into a corner. _

"_Mmm… nuh UH you taste bestest!" Ken threw himself into the other boy's arms; half because he fell forward and needed something to grab onto. _

"_Hey there sex muffin." Daisuke winked. _

"_I'm not a muffin, YOU'RE a muffin!" _

"_Guess I'll have to punish you for that."_

"_What'cha gonna do love biscuit?"_

"_Just bend over and you'll find ou-"_

_Takeru had gotten back up now and grabbed Ken again, wrenching him away. _

_Suddenly the camera turned away and pointed into the kitchen to show Yamato holding the entire punch bowl and pouring it onto his face._

Taichi doubled over with laughter on the couch, receiving another blow to the ribs. Ken covered his face with his hands again and Daisuke was staring at the TV in shock.

"That's enough…" Hikari said and walked over to the TV, turning off the movie. "I really don't want to see anymore…"

"Can I have it then?" her brother asked, rubbing his wound.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"I don't think I'll be able to leave my room for a while…" Ken groaned.

"Yeah… uh… sorry about that…" Daisuke blushed.

"I think I initiated more then you did so don't apologize." The dark haired boy sighed.

"Hehe… well uh… I think I'm gonna get going home now…" the redhead stood up from the couch and headed towards the coats, the rest of the group following his lead.

"Alright… sex muffin." Ken snorted in his hands and proceeded to crack up as his friend's eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry Dai… that was just… very cheesy."

"Oh you think so,_ love biscuit_?"

Ken stopped laughing and glared at the other boy. A few seconds of silence passed and they both burst into laughter, the rest of the group groaning in disgust.

* * *

Ever since that happened the two boys started calling each other Sex Muffin and Love Biscuit as a joke, which slowly grew into the dating jokes they made now. Well… it really wasn't that slow of a process. After about a month it became a regular thing for Daisuke to slap Ken's ass as he walked by or for Ken to whistle at the other from across the room.

"What are you smirking at?" Daisuke asked Takeru.

"Nothing, just thinking about how retarded you guys are when you're drunk." The blond replied.

"One of these days I'm gonna get you drunk and video tape it just to get you to shut up about that." Daisuke laughed.

"He's just jealous because he didn't get to feel your chest." Ken winked.

"Well look, I gotta go." Takeru said, standing up and grabbing his keys. "We have school tomorrow and all."

"It's 9:30 you wuss." Daisuke snorted, putting the tape back on his shelf next to the DVDs. He didn't have very many VHS's anymore because he'd been slowly trying to replace them all with disks. Although the one they'd just watched was so damn boring he'd probably just toss it. He liked a good cheesy ass sci-fi original from time to time, but that was just ridiculous.

"Yes but by the time I get home it'll be 10 and quite frankly that movie made me really tired anyway."

"Well ok I'll let you off this once, but I better see you online tomorrow at 2am like usual!"

"Deal." Takeru laughed and opened the door, heading out into the apartment hallway. He closed the door behind him with a click.

"He's still a wuss." Daisuke said when he was sure the boy was out of ear shot, making Ken chuckle.

"Yeah well that movie _was_ really shitty."

"You know, all this talk about that party and movies is making me want to watch that video again."

"You just want to see me on top of you."

"That too."

"Too bad Taichi has it."

"hehe…" Daisuke opened his DVD cabinet and pulled out a label-less case, placing the DVD inside into the player.

"Wait… you have it? I thought Taichi had it…"

"He has the original yes. I just went to some extra work and copied it onto a DVD instead because I'm trying to get rid of all my video tapes."

"Ahh… how much did you have to pay him for a copy?"

"I agreed not to tell his parents."

Daisuke sat down on the couch next to his best friend and hit play on the remote. The video started up as usual.

_"So this is my new video camera."_ Came Taichi's voice as it scanned around the room before the party. _"Just trying it out because I want to make sure it works. Blah blah… don't know what to say… well here's the living room. And the kitchen… and… all that amazing shit."_

"Yeah yeah I wanna see the funny stuff." Daisuke said as he hit fast forward.

"Hey wait I want to see it from the start." Ken said, reaching over and snatching the remote away.

"But it's boring!" Daisuke replied, snatching it back. Ken reached up and grabbed it and they began wrestling over it.

"Awe come on Daisuke you OWN it, you can watch it anytime." Ken said as he pulled hard.

"I don't care." Daisuke laughed, pulling back. Ken suddenly smacked the remote from underneath with his right hand, sending it flipping onto the floor.

"Now look what you did love biscuit…" Daisuke said with fake disappointment. "We both know neither of us are going to get off our asses and go get it."

"Yeah well you should have just let go." Ken stuck out his tongue. They both looked at the TV. At some point the "slow" button must have been pressed because the video was playing at half the regular speed. They'd picked a pretty funny spot to pause it at because Taichi appeared to be making strange faces at the camera, and when it was slowed down it was quite funny looking.

"Oh my god I HAVE to get a picture of that and send it to him!" Daisuke cracked up. "Whenever my computer starts turning on again…"

"Do you need me to fix it?"

"That would be nice."

"I told you to stop watching so much porn."

"Hey you know what, porn is fun to- … what the hell?" Daisuke suddenly stopped what he was doing and stared at the TV.

"What…?" Ken, looking over at it. "It's just Taichi picking up the camera…"

"No… there was a really quick shot of something else…" Daisuke got up and grabbed the remote, rewinding a few seconds back and playing it on slow again. "Yeah right after this… Taichi sets down the camera for a second… and then…"

Daisuke pressed pause before the scene change, with Taichi's hand covering the view. He then proceeded to press pause again to make the video go frame by frame.

"Daisuke there's nothing- hey!" Ken stood up and stared at the screen. It was obviously only a few frames long, but it was definitely there. Takeru was holding a bottle of some sort and appeared to be pouring it into the punch bowl.

"_He_ did it!" Daisuke gasped, staring at the paused shot on his television.

"Oh that little…" Ken growled. "He all acts like he didn't do it too…"

"Sneaky bastard… I thanked him!"

"Oh he's gonna get it!" Ken turned and headed for the door, but Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"No no wait." The redhead said, pulling Ken back towards the TV. "I have a better idea..."

"What?"

"I think we should get him back."

"Like a prank? What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure… help me think."

The two boys sat down on the couch and tried to come up with something; Ken leaning on his leg with his right elbow and tapping his upper lip with his index finger, and Daisuke sitting with this arms crossed, staring at the floor.

A few minutes passed by.

"Anything?" Daisuke asked his dark haired friend.

"Not yet." Ken replied, still thinking hard. Daisuke sighed and got up, proceeding to pace around the living room.

"Well you said you wanted to get him drunk and video tape it right?" Ken said, looking up at the other. "Maybe we should try that?"

"Maybe… but I want something more… it's not as good if you don't even remember it the next day."

"True."

A few more seconds passed by.

"Well I really can't think of any-" Ken stopped talking when his best friend started laughing lightly, obviously scheming something devious. "What?"

"Quick, what big events that require going out in public does he have coming up?"

"Um… well I think he was going to dinner and a movie with Hikari in a few weeks. It's their one year anniversary after all."

"Perfect."

"Daisuke?"

"Come on." The tan boy grabbed his friend's arm and headed for the door.

"H-Hey! Where are we going?"

"We're gonna need Taichi and Yamato's help for this, and trust me, this is gonna rock."


	2. Suspicions

Chapter 2: Suspicions

* * *

(AN: Hello, here is chapter 2! We're moving in two days though so we won't have internet for about a week (ooomg I'm gonna die). I'll try to post ch 3 once we get everything all set up. Anyway, hope you like it)

* * *

"Uh… kinda late don't you think?" Yamato asked as he looked down at the two boys in his doorway.

"How is 9:45 late?" Daisuke remarked.

"Well it depends on what you want I guess…"

"We'll be quick." Daisuke said, shoving his way into the apartment, Ken still in tow.

"TAICHI COME HERE!" the redhead yelled in no specific direction, knowing that he was sure to be home. Him and Yamato did live together after all.

"What…?" the brunette asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"We need to have a quick discussion." Daisuke sat down at the coffee table on the floor, facing the couch so that the house owners could sit on it. After they took their places Daisuke spoke up.

"Alright so I'm pretty much just gonna get straight to the point. You remember that Halloween party we had last year?"

"Yes…" the two older boys nodded. Ken just watched Daisuke closely.

"Well," the redhead continued. "I figured out who spiked it."

Yamato looked at Taichi, who glared back.

"No it wasn't him." Ken laughed.

"Well there's a first." Yamato stated, making his boyfriend fold his arms in a huff. "Well speak up, who was it?"

"Takeru."

The room was silent for a while… then…

"WHAT?!" Yamato exclaimed, Taichi's eyes growing wider. Daisuke waited calmly while Ken tried not to giggle.

"AND YOU BLAMED ME!" Taichi glared at his boyfriend.

"Oh get off it Tai," Yamato rolled his eyes. "You know damn well if it HAD been you, you would have been PROUD to admit it."

"… Shut up."

"I'm so gonna tell the others about thi-"

"Wait!" Daisuke and Ken interrupted.

"What?" the two older boys asked at the same time.

"We think we should get him back for it." Ken replied

"You mean like a prank?" Taichi asked, eyes growing wider with anticipation.

"Yep."

"Awesome!"

"Well…" Yamato trailed off. "I like the idea but I'm really not the best at coming up with things like that. That's Taichi's specialty."

"It doesn't matter 'because I have a great idea already." Daisuke grinned. "But before I explain, I have some questions for you guys."

"Okay?" Yamato questioned.

"Yama, you have a key to his apartment right?"

"Yeah…" the blond nodded slowly.

"And Taichi, you know when his mom starts work since you used to drive her there, correct?"

"Yep!" the brunette smiled.

"Then we have this in the bag!"

"Alright Dai," Ken cut in. "You've been leaving me hanging for long enough so start explaining damn it."

"Ok, so here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

"I dunno Daisuke…" Ken said as he looked at the bottle in his hands. "This isn't really… bright enough."

"Well keep looking I guess." Daisuke replied, scanning the store shelves for the item he was searching for. They were currently at the local grocery store shopping for their designated items for the prank they'd planned. Yamato and Taichi were at Takeru's house doing their part at the same time. "And if we can't find it in the right shade we can switch colors."

"I guess, but I really like the one we picked already."

"Same."

The two boys continued to look, eyes flashing quickly from side to side.

"Why do they name shit like this…" Daisuke said as he pulled something off the shelf, a look of disgust playing on his face. "Rose? Passion? Chocolate? Fuck the passion chocolate roses, It's fucking red pink and brown!"

Ken laughed and pulled something off a shelf, cringing at it and putting it back. All was quiet between them for a few more minutes when suddenly Daisuke burst into laughter.

"Uh… what the hell?" Ken asked as his friend tried to compose himself.

"Dude…" Daisuke said as he pulled an item off the shelf. Clearing his throat, he read something written on the bottle in his hand. "Neon sparkle princess pink. Now glows in the dark!"

"Oh my god... glows in the dark?!"

"Yep. And I think he was going to the movies with Hikari wasn't he?"

"I almost feel mean about this but that's just hilarious."

"I know! And it's pretty cheap."

"Excellent."

* * *

Yamato pulled his brother's top dresser drawer open, scanning the insides and digging around in the clothing.

"Not here." The blond said a few minutes later as he closed it, proceeding to the 2nd one.

"Not here either." Taichi said as he closed the closet door. He'd been looking there for quite a while now and was happy to move on to something else.

"Check his coat pockets."

"Oka- ah damn it…"

The brunette opened the closet door again and grudgingly began searching for jackets.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Oh never mind…"

A few minutes passed as Yamato searched all the drawers in the dresser and Taichi emptied the pockets from everything in the closet, jacket or not.

"Not here." Both boys said at the same time a little bit later.

"Damn it…" the blond cursed. "Where does he keep the damn thing?"

"Maybe in his car?"

"Oh right like we can check _there_."

"Maybe we could say we left something in there and we just want to look for it?"

"When was the last time either of us was in his car?"

"Um… well I think you were last… wait no that was Daisuke. I was… no… wait… ah fuck you."

Yamato chuckled and lifted up the blanket on the bed, checking underneath it.

"Hey babe, bring me a flashlight." Yamato asked Taichi, who nodded and headed for the kitchen where he remembered seeing one. A few minutes later he was back with the device and handed it to his boyfriend.

"I'm really not sure where to look anymore…" the brunette said as he sat in the computer chair and spun around in circles.

"Did you check his desk drawers?"

"Yeah."

"On top of his shelves?"

"Yep."

"… His shoes?"

"What the hell?"

"Just do it."

"Uh… ok…" Taichi headed over to the corner where Takeru's shoes were and looked inside. "Well there's some lint…"

"God I'm about to check the fucking TOILET!"

"If it's in there I have to wonder about your brother's sanity…"

"I already do so it wouldn't be much of a surprise."

"Hehe… I guess not. Hey wait…" Taichi quickly walked across the room and dumped out the dirty laundry bin. "Check the pockets with me."

"Ok."

A few minutes later…

"FOUND IT!" Taichi exclaimed happily, holding the item up in the air.

"Good now let's get the hell out of… hold on a sec. I know this wasn't part of the plan or anything, but I think we should do it."

"What?"

Yamato walked over to the closet and pulled something down from the top shelf. Taichi grinned and ran over to him, catching on.

* * *

"Alright so the only issue is getting his mom to leave before he wakes up, right?" Ken asked his best friend as he sat on the couch. Daisuke was spinning around in a computer chair in the middle of the living room, music playing from the radio. They were currently at Yamato and Taichi's apartment trying to plan their prank.

"Well kinda." Daisuke began. "If she has to work she'll leave super early and we won't have to worry about it. But if she doesn't… then there could be a problem."

"Well…" Taichi said from the floor, throwing a soccer ball in the air and catching it as it fell back down. "If her schedule is the same as when I drove her, she should have to work on his anniversary.

"Could you ask her?" Yamato asked from the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water.

"Probably." His boyfriend replied, still throwing the ball in the air. "Just hope she doesn't ask me why I want to know."

"Well we could-"

"Nothing compares toooooooo, a quiet evening alone!" Daisuke sang at the top of his lungs, cutting his best friend off and spinning around in his chair as the music was turned all the way up. Ken raised an eyebrow. "Just the one, twwwwoooo, I was just counting on. That never happeeeeeeeens. I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more thaaaaaaan. This!" Daisuke jumped out of his chair and began trying to air guitar with the song.

"Um… Daisuke…" the boy sitting on the couch asked, Taichi cracking up on the floor. Yamato walked back into the room and raised an eyebrow at the dancing redhead.

Ken gasped a few seconds later when he jumped over and placed his hands on either side of his hips on the couch, faces mere centimeters apart.

"If you wanna play it like a gaaaaaame, well come on come let's plaaaaaay." Daisuke sang in surprisingly good melody in his friend's ear, voice quite seductive. Ken didn't notice the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Daisuke suddenly jumped back and began dancing around the room, singing along with the song in a… well let's just say the voice wasn't so melodic anymore.

"D-Daisuke seriously, we need to think here!" Ken shook his head, getting his bearings back. He couldn't help but notice the strange look the two older boys were giving each other. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Yamato grinned and looked away, Taichi chuckling from his spot on the floor.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Taichi hollered over the music that Daisuke was still dancing around the room to. The door opened and in walked none other than Takeru.

"Yama I really think… I…" he trailed off as he noticed all the people in his brother's apartment. "Uh… hey guys. What are you all doing here? Not that I mind or anything."

"Just hanging out." Taichi answered as he got up from the floor and tossed the ball in the corner.

"Cool." Takeru smiled, turning to his brother. "Anyway, I think I might have left my work forms here when I was last over."

"Oh yeah you did." Yamato said and the two walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later Taichi went and sat down next to Ken.

"So…" he whispered to the dark haired teen next to him. "Do you think Takeru suspects at all?"

"I don't see why he would." Ken whispered back. "It's not like we've acted strangely around him. We hang out all the time."

"Yeah but the 4 of us don't usually all get together like this."

"I guess not but that doesn't mean he'd think anything strange is going on."

"Yeah probably."

"So!" Daisuke said as he flopped down on the couch between the two boys. "What'cha whispering about all secretively like?"

"Quiet…" Ken whispered and nudged his friend. "Taichi was just asking if I thought Takeru might be suspicious or something."

"Why would he be suspicious?" Daisuke asked, not trying to lower his voice at all.

"Why would who be suspicious?"

Daisuke cringed as he heard Takeru's voice and the other two boys on the couch glared at him. He turned around and sure enough, the blond was standing in the kitchen doorway looking at Daisuke, waiting for a reply. Yamato sighed and shook his head behind his brother.

"No one." Daisuke lied and grinned very wide.

"Bull shit." Takeru glared.

"No it's not…"

"Then why is Ken trying so hard not to laugh?"

All eyes went to the boy mentioned, who cringed and looked away.

"He's a freak?" Taichi shrugged.

"If it was Daisuke we were talking about I might believe that." Takeru replied, arms crossing. "But Ken doesn't tend to laugh for no reason."

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Daisuke said. "Because we weren't talking about you, and since it doesn't involve you I won't say who it was."

"… Whatever." Takeru rolled his eyes. "Well what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Hanging out." Yamato answered simply.

"Well yeah I got that but are you watching a movie or something? Or just talking?"

"Well Daisuke was dancing around the room while the rest of us were talking."

"Hell yeah I was!" Daisuke exclaimed, jumping back up and pretending to play the guitar again. He only did for a few seconds though, because all of a sudden he grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him up off the couch. Ken gasped as Daisuke's arms went to his hips and he began to sway them to the music.

"Let's be more thaaaaaaaaaan," Daisuke began singing. "More than THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss."

Ken blushed a very bright red as the words were sung in that same seductive tone as earlier, hips pulled against the other boys. And when his friend began humming the rest of the tune in his ear, it really didn't improve the situation for him.

"D-Daisuke… you trying to feel me up or something?" Ken asked, getting his bearings back and playing along.

"When am I not?" Daisuke grinned, hands lowering towards his friend's ass.

"Um…" Takeru raised an eyebrow. "Daisuke… I know you guys like to joke and all but don't you think that's a bit physical?"

"Hey," Daisuke started, pointing one of his hands at the blond as the other kept going down its previous path. "You already ruined our fun before, stay out of it. Besides, he knows he wants it."

"Hell yeah." Ken said seductively, gripping the redhead's collar on his shirt and pulling him closer.

"You guys are so weird…" Takeru shook his head and headed for the door. "Well I need to get going home now; Hikari wants to talk to me. So I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, see ya." Taichi said. Yamato waved goodbye to his brother. Ken and Daisuke didn't seem to notice he'd said anything and continued to flirt. Takeru sighed and left the apartment.

"Ok you guys… what's going on? Are you actually together?" Yamato asked the younger boys, causing them to break apart and look at him.

"No… we're just messing around." Ken answered with a confused expression. "We always do things like that…"

"No you don't." Taichi said. "I mean you SAY things yeah, but you guys were just like… majorly touching each other."

"Whatever, it didn't mean anything." Daisuke said and walked over to the radio to change the song now that it was over.

Taichi and Yamato looked at each other, then back to the other boys. As they looked back at each other a 2nd time they nodded knowingly.

"Well look." Ken began. "I need to get going home; I have some things I need to do."

"I'll come with." Daisuke said. "If that's ok anyway."

"Sure, mom won't mind if you help clean."

"Cool."

The two boys headed over to the coat rack and grabbed their jackets. After that they said their goodbyes and headed out, closing the door behind them. Taichi and Yamato didn't say a word about it to one another. They didn't need to; they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

_(AN: The song Daisuke is singing along to is called "Crush, Crush, Crush" by Paramore, in case you want to hear it)_


	3. Games

**Unintentional** Chapter 3 – Games

Pairings: Daisuke x Ken / Taichi x Yamato / Takeru x Hikari

Setting: Some years after 02, Daisuke and Ken are in High School

Rating: R / NC17

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), Swearing, Sexual themes

Author's Note: Yay we have our internet back! Moving was annoying but very worth it. Anyway, here is chapter 3. I hope you like it! R&R please

* * *

"Nnng…" Takeru groaned as his alarm beeped in his ear. 2:34pm… wow he'd slept in really late. Then again he had stayed up pretty late the previous night. He knew he didn't need to be ready till 5 so he figured it would be fine.

He reached over and smacked the alarm, shutting it up quickly. Normally it took him 5 or 10 minutes to drag himself out of bed, but today was much easier because he was looking forward to it. He and Hikari had been planning their anniversary for a while and it took a lot of effort to get their reservation at the restaurant, so no way in hell was he going to miss it.

He shuffled himself over to his dresser and pulled out clean clothes. Something was weird though… why were they all scuffed up? He remembered folding them nicely just a few days ago… oh well, he needed to get ready.

Picking up his clothes he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He set them down on the counter and turned on the water, stepping over the dirty towel on the floor that had been undoubtedly left by his mother earlier that morning. After a few minutes he stripped down and got into the hot stream of water.

He reached down and grabbed the bar of soap, lathering up his wash cloth and scrubbing himself well. A few minutes later he grabbed his shampoo to do his hair. Well… he would have anyway, had it been there.

"What the hell?" he said out loud, staring confusedly at the bare shelf that normally held the bottle. He'd _just_ bought one the previous day, so why was it suddenly gone? Guess he'd have to use his mom's instead…

Takeru looked around the inside of the shower and spotted only 1 bottle of shampoo, a pink bottle to be exact. Had it always been pink?

He picked up the bottle and squeezed some into his hand, slightly disgusted that it was also pink… and a bit sparkly? Well… his mom used it all the time he assumed and she never had sparkles in her hair… so it was probably alright.

He put the bottle back and began lathering the soap in his hair, rinsing it out a little bit later. The water sure was… pink… and thick… to be honest it was making him a little nervous.

He quickly turned off the water and dried his hair, not feeling any better when the white cloth was stained. He ran over to the sink and, taking a deep breath, looked in the mirror…

* * *

"He's late… why is he late? He's never late! We don't have a lot of time left before our reservation is given up…" a frantic Hikari said to her best friend on her cell phone, elegant light pink dress swaying in the wind.

"Well I'm sure he has a good reason." Miyako assured her friend on the other line. "The guy is early for _everything_ so there's no way he just slept in or something."

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm worried! What if he's hurt or something?" Hikari replied, not helping herself calm down at all. "In the entire year we've been together he's never been late for _anything_, especially not something like this… and he normally would have called me by now if something came up."

"Well… have you tried calling him yourself?"

"Of course I have but he's not answering."

"Well if he's so late that your reservation at the restaurant is given up then let's both go to his apartment. Otherwise just keep waiting."

"Alright… wait… I think I see him! No that can't be him he has… pink… oh my god!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I… have to go."

"Wait Hika-"

The girl closed her cell phone and stared in shock as her boyfriend walked up to her, a very obvious scowl on his face.

"Um…" the girl began, blinking slowly. "Takeru…"

"Hello." He replied shortly, obviously very upset.

"Why… is your hair…"

"Pink?" he snapped, finishing her sentence.

"Um… and sparkly." She said, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Well all I can honestly say is that I have no fucking idea! My shampoo was gone so I used my mom's and this is what happened! I've spent the last 2 hours trying to rinse it out with hot water and a fucking bar of soap, and I seriously think it might be worse."

Hikari couldn't control it anymore. Dropping her purse she began to crack up and had to lean against the restaurant wall to keep herself steady.

"What the hell… it's not funny!" Takeru complained, which only made her laugh more.

"Well…" Hikari began, wiping a tear from her eye. "Why didn't you put a hat on or something?"

"They're all _missing_, along with my wallet and car keys!"

"Oh… does that mean we can't afford dinner then?" The girl asked, getting more serious now.

"If they allow checks I can cover it… otherwise I don't know."

"Well if they don't I'll pay for it."

"No I can't ask you to do that… we agreed I'd pay for this."

"Takeru I'd rather pay myself than _not_ do it! I didn't spend all that money on this nice dress for nothing."

"Yes and that's why I don't want you to pay…"

"You can pay me back if it means so much to you."

"I guess but… I don't like it…"

"You don't have to, now come on." The girl smiled and grabbed her boyfriend's arm, leading him towards the door.

* * *

"Oh come on Takeru everything is fine now, you can start cheering up." Hikari smiled at her boyfriend.

"Cheering up?" The boy replied with a look of disgust on his face. "The cashier asked me to put _on_ a hat in a _no hats_ restaurant!"

"Well… um… at least he didn't actually make you wear it?"

"It was _too small_."

"Well…"

"Cheering up is kind of hard right now."

"Please Takeru? I want to have fun tonight and you're making it very difficult."

"Alright…" He sighed. "I'm sorry just… bear with me."

"I know."

The couple picked up their menu's and began scanning the selections. It was very expensive, but thankfully the man at the counter said they could use a check. Hikari didn't think she'd have been able to cover it with her debit card otherwise… but she wasn't about to tell Takeru that.

"Well look," the girl began. "We can always just… Takeru? What are you looking at?" she turned and looked in the direction her boyfriend was glaring at and was surprised to see Ken and Daisuke sitting at a table a little ways away, waving at them. "What's wrong Takeru? You look upset to see them."

"Oh my god… they're so fucking dead!" Takeru seethed.

"What? Why?"

"Don't you get it? They're smiling all smugly at me and waving and shit!"

"So?"

"S they're the ones who put that shit in my mom's shampoo bottle!"

"… oh…" Hikari glanced back at the two boys cracking up at their table. Then she turned around and faced her boyfriend. "Just ignore them. We came here to have a good time. Let them laugh, it doesn't matter."

"… Okay… but after tonight they are _so_ dead."

"Alright."

* * *

"Your total for tonight is… $203.47"

Ken and Daisuke cringed as they watched their friend begin writing his check up at the counter. That was a scary amount of money…

"Jesus… I'm glad we're only sharing a really small meal..." Ken said.

"Ten bucks for a small orange juice… what the _fuck_?" Daisuke exclaimed, glaring at his beverage. "And 60 for the food we have now… I'm glad we're splitting the bill or I'd be in trouble."

"Well this place _is_ really fancy." Ken said as he stirred the food on his plate with his fork.

"Yeah… I had to find a fucking suit too! What kind of place requires suits? I think we should have just waited till they came out…"

"No, we wanted to watch right? We wouldn't have been able to see the other customers giving him dirty looks had we been outside." Ken laughed.

"True, but somehow… it just doesn't seem worth it…"

"They're leaving now so we should get going too. We don't know what movie they're seeing."

"Right." Daisuke sighed, standing up and grabbing his things.

"Your total…" the man at the counter began when they reached the front, checking his records and seeing that they'd requested a split bill. "$38.45 each."

The two boys pulled out their wallets and began digging around for their share of the cash.

"Hey love biscuit you got an extra quarter?" Daisuke asked his friend, having emptied his wallet already.

"Yeah." Ken laughed, handing him the coin.

"I hope you had a fun time." The man smiled. The two boys nodded and left, trying to catch sight of their pink friend. It didn't take long and they walked towards him, dodging people on the sidewalk. Hikari noticed them and whispered to Takeru, who looked back at them. Daisuke waved cheerfully and Ken giggled. Takeru glared and walked faster.

After a few minutes they reached the theater and stood in line a few people behind Takeru, not wanting to get too close.

"Two for…" Takeru began when it was their turn, then dropped his voice and said the movie title.

"Did you hear him?" Ken whispered to Daisuke who shook his head no.

"I'm sorry sir can you speak up?" the lady behind the counter asked.

Takeru said it a little bit louder that time, looking behind him at the other two boys. They smiled sickeningly sweet at him.

"Two syllables." Daisuke whispered. "Didn't hear the name though."

"Sir I'm afraid you'll have to speak up." The lady asked again.

"Two for Juno." Hikari said loud enough for her to hear into the speaker. Ken and Daisuke grinned.

"Hikari!" Takeru hissed. "They probably heard that!"

"Oh would you knock it off! You said you'd ignore them so start fucking _doing so_!"

Ken and Daisuke cringed at the sound of his girlfriend using a swear word, receiving a very icy look from the blond in return. The girl then reached over and pulled the man into the theater.

* * *

"Do you see them?" Ken asked as he entered the theater. The place was pretty crowded.

"Not yet." Daisuke said as he scanned the room. There were so many people it was hard to tell where they may have gone.

"Well let's just go find a seat," Ken said. "When the lights go off we'll find him right away."

Daisuke cracked up and followed his friend to the back of the theater.

"Hey Ken." The redhead said when they'd taken their seats.

"Ye- Daisuke!" Ken gasped as popcorn was thrown at him, some going down his shirt.

"Awe… let me get that for you." Daisuke inched his hand up his friend's shirt, feeling around for the popcorn and trying to tickle him at the same time. Ken giggled and squirmed around in his seat.

"Hehe… you know you like it." Daisuke smirked, eating the popcorn he managed to fish out.

"Well of course." Ken replied, slowly moving his hand up his friend's leg and stopping just before he reached more sensitive areas.

"Wow Ken… better be careful or you might get me excited." Daisuke winked.

"You aren't already? Damn… What am I supposed to play with later then?"

"Oh I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Promise?"

"Of course"

"Excellent."

Just then the lights dimmed and the previews ended.

"Found him." Daisuke said right away, trying really hard not to laugh. He pointed to the middle of the theater and Ken spotted him seconds after, throwing his face into Daisuke's arm to keep his laughter quiet.

"Oh my god…" they heard Hikari's voice. "Takeru… your hair…"

"What?" Her boyfriend asked nervously.

"It's glowing…"

"… WHAT?" the boy began rustling around with something and whispered to his girlfriend, who handed him a small mirror. After a few minutes of looking into it, he stood up and turned around, glaring at the two boys in the back of the theater.

Daisuke couldn't control himself anymore and began cracking up into Ken's neck, Ken still giggling in his shoulder. The people in the theater were all staring at the glowing boy in the dead center of the theater.

"You two are so fucking dead it hurts!" Takeru yelled, being shushed by half the people inside. He then sat down in a huff and crossed his arms, glaring at the screen. Hikari was failing miserably at trying not to laugh, which really didn't make her boyfriend feel any better.

"I almost feel bad." Ken whispered to Daisuke. "Even his girlfriend is laughing at him."

"Why should we feel bad? He got us drunk!" Daisuke whispered back.

"Yeah but honestly if he hadn't, we wouldn't flirt so much."

"Awe… that would suck ass."

"Yep."

"Oh well whatever, now we're square."

"Yeah."

* * *

"So what'd you think of the movie?" Ken asked the redhead as they headed home. They'd left the theater a few minutes early to make sure Takeru didn't intercept them and make a scene.

"It was okay. Better than I expected, but not something I'd see again."

"I thought it was really funny."

"Yeah well… I'm not into those kinds of movies."

"Yeah you're into those shitty sci-fi original time wasters."

"They're fun to watch _because_ they're so stupid! I love to make fun of them."

The boys continued to discuss movies as they proceeded up Daisuke's apartment stairs, hurrying inside to escape the cold. A few minutes later they entered his living room, closing the door behind them.

"Do you think Takeru will come here to find us?" Ken asked.

"I dunno but I locked the door." Daisuke grinned, throwing his jacket on the couch. Ken neatly hung his on the coat rack and turned to his friend.

"My parents won't be home till like midnight or some shit," Daisuke began. "So we shouldn't have to worry about them letting him in either."

"Yeah… so what should we do now?"

"Um… oh let's put the DVD in my computer and take those screenshots of Taichi making stupid faces."

Ken laughed and followed his friend into his room, grabbing the DVD on the way. Daisuke flopped down in his computer chair and Ken stood next to him.

"Awe don't you wanna sit in my lap?" the redhead winked.

"It's not your lap I wanna sit on."

"I see how it is… you just want me for my body." Daisuke began to fake cry into his hands.

"But your body is so sexy, how could I not want it?"

"This is very true!" Daisuke said, tapping his index finger on Ken's nose. "Anyway, there's a fold-out chair over there if you wanna sit down."

Ken nodded and headed over to where his friend had pointed and got the chair, the other boy putting the DVD into the computer. Ken folded it out and sat down next to him as he began fast forwarding to the part with the faces.

"There we go." Daisuke smiled when it reached the spot he wanted. Both cracked up as the redhead started playing it frame by frame, taking screenshots as it went.

"Should I Myspace these?" Daisuke asked after a while, still laughing.

"Oh jeez, if you do that _everyone_ will see them."

"No… way…" Daisuke turned and stared as his friend in mock shock. "I… I disbelieve. Everyone gossip over someone's Myspace pictures? Never, fuck no, that's just impossible."

"Yeah yeah I get the point Daisuke now hurry up and put them up or something."

"Awe… getting all pouty on me?" Daisuke grinned and ran his fingers lightly over Ken's knee, making him jerk away from the ticklish sensation. That of course only made Daisuke want to do it more, and did so happily.

"Daisuke stop!" Ken laughed as his friend inched his chair closer. He tried to get away but Daisuke grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap, kicking the other chair away.

"Dai!" Ken squeaked as he was tickled fiercely, squirming around in the other's arms. Daisuke laughed and did it harder, enjoying the reaction he was getting.

"Awe, come on Ken-chan you know you love having my hands all over you."

"Not like this!" Ken laughed, squirming vigorously.

"Oh?" Daisuke's voice dropped seductively, hands resting on his friend's hips. Ken blushed when he felt the other boy's thumbs playing with the elastic on his pants, slowly bringing his lips right by his ear. "And where would you like my hands then?"

"Well you're getting closer now." Ken composed himself and played along as his friend's thumb continued to fiddle with the elastic, pushing it down slightly. Daisuke let a sexy chuckle escape his throat and pulled Ken directly in his lap, legs straddling his hips. Ken couldn't help but blush again.

"I can do more if you like." Daisuke whispered in his ear.

"Mmm… I see you kept your promise." Ken whispered back.

"Hmm?"

"To give me something to play with later…"

Daisuke blushed when he realized the state of his… well…

"Ah you like sitting on it." The redhead stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah… such a shame there's clothes in between us."

Daisuke pushed more on the elastic, easing it down around Ken's thighs.

"Hey now, two can play that game." Ken smirked and began unbuttoning his friend's pants. The sound of a zipper was heard a few seconds later, pants being pushed down to the owners knees.

"Jesus…" Ken stared as his friend's lap. "I'm never going to make fun of your size again…"

"Hehe… but I can still make fun of yours."

"Hey! You can't even see it!"

"Is that a challenge?" Daisuke pushed Ken towards his knees so he could pull the pants down further.

"Hah, I'm bigger." Daisuke gave a victorious grin.

"Not by much." Ken scowled.

"Doesn't matter, I still am."

"Bitch."

"Jealous baby?"

Ken didn't reply and crossed his arms.

"Awe… giving me the silent treatment?" Daisuke teased, poking his friend's shoulder. Ken still refused to speak.

The readhead smirked and reached down, moving his hand up his friend's member.

"Daisuke!" Ken gasped, nearly falling out of the chair.

"Hah!" Daisuke laughed. "Got you to talk."

"That was cheating!" Ken was blushing furiously.

"No it wasn't."

"You would have gasped too!"

"Nuh uh."

Ken suddenly grabbed his friend and stroked hard. Daisuke gasped and jumped a little.

Ken smiled victoriously and pulled his hand away.

"I… I seriously wasn't expecting you to do that." Daisuke blushed.

"Uh huh." Ken nodded in mock agreement.

"Really!"

"I dunno… you looked like you enjoyed it quite a bit."

"Oh you're going down." Daisuke suddenly kicked his pants off and grabbed Ken's hips, standing up and throwing him on the bed a few seconds later. Ken panted heavily as the other boy started kissing his neck, fingers trailing down his chest...

* * *

_(AN: Obviously the chapter doesn't really end here, lol. You can stop here if you like though, it's pretty obvious what's going to happen, or you visit my profile page to find the link to the uncensored version.)_


	4. Worries

Chapter 4: Worries

(AN: I kinda wish I could have written more for this chapter but I felt it was a good ending place. It's not THAT short though so I'm not too upset about it. It's not really about the quantity anyway. Anyway, as always I hope you like it!)

* * *

"Mmm…" Daisuke sighed in his sleep, arms wrapping tightly around something laying on him. He really wasn't sure what it was, nor did he care. Sleep was nice… very nice.

The sound of someone else giving a sleepy sigh played in the redhead's ears, and the feel of someone else's arms wrapping around his waist made him smile. He liked this feeling a lot.

Without realizing it he wrapped the other arms around his neck, his own going around their waist. The other person snuggled into him and he pulled him close, hugging them back.

Sun filtered into the room and a bright beam played on Daisuke's face. It kind of pissed him off actually. Fucking sun… it was always in the damn way.

Daisuke grumbled and turned his face into the pillow in an attempt of escaping the painful rays of light. The position was very uncomfortable though and strained his neck. He turned his head the other way and only got the same discomfort.

He tried to turn around so his back was to the sun but realized he was still holding onto the other thing in the bed with him and decided not to, not wanting to ruin the nice feeling he had.

"DAMN IT!" he cursed a few minutes later and threw his pillow into the beam of light, blinds clattering loudly as the pillow fell to the floor. Daisuke sat up a bit and glared at the window when he realized even more light was now shining through. "Fucking piece of-!"

Daisuke heard a sleepy moan and felt arms move down and rest on his chest, legs tangling up in his. He looked down finally and realized who it was, heart stopping in his chest.

Memories were flooding him now and so was the color in his cheeks.

"Oh shit…" he swore, starting to panic. "K-Ken… Ken get up!"

The boy groaned and closed his eyes tightly as he was shook. His arms tightened around the tanned skin.

"Mmm…" Ken sighed. "Dai…"

Daisuke blushed furiously at the sound of his name. He shook his head when memories of that same sound from the previous night played in his head.

"Ken get up!" Daisuke urged, rolling the other boy off him. "GET UP!"

Ken gasped and sat up, startled by the sudden loud yell.

"W-What?" Ken stammered, looking around the room. "What's going on?"

"Ken…" Daisuke trailed off, not know what else to say. His friend gave him a confused look for a second and then his eyes trailed down to the other's very naked body. Daisuke figured he was starting to get it when his eyes began growing in size.

Ken blushed and grabbed the blanket to cover himself up. "I… um…"

"It's fine…" Daisuke said. "Just… let's get cleaned up."

"Okay."

"Um… do you want to use my bathroom, or the one in the hall?"

"I'll use the hallway one, its fine. Go use yours."

"Alright." Daisuke headed into his bathroom as Ken peeked into the hall to make sure no one was around, then walked quickly into the bathroom. After half an hour the dark haired teen walked back into his friend's room, fully clothed and towel drying his hair. Daisuke was already done, sitting on his bed waiting for his friend. The sheets and blanked had been changed.

"Hey…" Ken said quietly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." Daisuke smiled timidly, which was something Ken couldn't remember seeing before.

"Shit!" Daisuke suddenly swore, startling Ken.

"What? What's wrong?"

"My parents! They were supposed to come home at midnight and they sometimes check to see if I'm asleep… if they saw us in bed like that…"

"Oh… well… if they had what do you think they'd do?"

"Well… dad will probably crack jokes like an ass and mom will… fuck I don't even want to think about it."

"I see…"

"Maybe they didn't see anything, I don't know… this sucks…"

"Well even if they did come in and check that doesn't mean they saw us… ya know. We had the blanket up and I'm pretty sure my head was on your stomach. Maybe they didn't even see me?"

"Maybe… but somehow I doubt we'll be that lucky."

"Yeah…"

Another silence filled the room. Daisuke was fiddling with his thumbs while Ken leaned against the wall.

"Daisuke…?" Ken said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Last night… did… did it-"

"It didn't mean anything." Daisuke cut him off. "We just went too far with our jokes and that's all. Let's just agree not to mess around anymore… alright? So this doesn't happen again."

"Alright." Ken replied quietly.

"Hey… are you ok?" Daisuke asked, blush creeping up his face. "I didn't… like… hurt your or anything…?"

"Well I'm a little sore… but it's nothing to worry about." Ken blushed as well.

"Alright… well look, let's just forget about it ok? It doesn't matter."

"… Okay."

Daisuke sighed and stood still for a minute, then turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ken asked.

"It's almost 1 so I know they're awake, we might as well go out there and see if they say anything. Stalling it will only make us more miserable."

"Okay." Ken nodded and headed towards the door with his friend.

As they entered the living room they saw Daisuke's mom sitting on the couch watching sports while his dad read the newspaper. Ken glanced at Daisuke, hoping to get some kind of signal on what he was supposed to do. The redhead just glanced back with the same look and they both shrugged. Daisuke sighed and walked further into the room.

"Mom…?" he said timidly.

"Yeah?" she asked in a distracted voice, obviously paying more attention to the TV then her son.

"Um… good morn… afternoon."

"Yeah."

"What do you need Daisuke?" his dad asked, seeing that his wife wasn't going to respond very well.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi. Um… how was your night?"

"Fine." His dad answered.

"When did you get back?"

"About… 1:30 I think."

"Ah ok… um… well that's all then?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Alright…"

"Are you ok? You're acting kind of weird Dais- oh hi Ken!"

Ken jumped at the sound of his name.

"H-Hi Mr. Motomiya." The dark haired boy stammered and bowed politely.

"Didn't know you were here." His dad smiled.

"Alright well um…" Daisuke spoke up again. "Guess we'll get some food or something."

"Um… okay…" his dad looked pretty confused. The two boys walked into the kitchen and shut the door quietly. Ken gave a sigh of relief.

"I don't think they know." Daisuke said in a happy tone.

"Know what?"

Both boys tensed up and looked to their left to see Jun closing a cupboard, glass in hand.

"Nothing you need to know." Daisuke answered defiantly.

"Yeah…? Well okay then." Jun smirked and opened the refrigerator. Daisuke seemed to grow pale.

"Dai…?" Ken asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Damn it you know, don't you?" Daisuke said to his sister in a cold voice. "You never let anything go unless you already know."

"Know what dear brother?" the girl asked innocently as she poured juice into her glass.

"Fuck you, you know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Well… I do seem to recall finding one of your comic books in the hallway last night so I went to toss it on your floor, and walked in on an interesting sight… but it's all really just a blur now." The girl said in a fake thinking voice, putting the juice bottle back in the refrigerator.

Daisuke groaned and then began digging in his pocket.

"How much do you want?" he seethed.

"50."

"50?!"

"I kept mom and dad out of your damn room last night so I COULD ask for more but I'm not! Now give me 50."

"Bitch…" Daisuke handed the cash to his sister and then proceeded to lean against the counter, pouting.

"Just doing my job." With a grin on her face the girl left the kitchen, closing the door with a snap behind her.

Daisuke cleared his throat and fiddled with this thumbs, Ken sighing. The silence was very painful…

"Look…" Ken spoke up after a bit. "I think I'm gonna go home now…"

"Um… alright… you can stay though if you want. Jun won't tell and my parents don't even know."

"No it's ok, I should go home. My parents might be upset with me... I told them I'd be coming home last night, not staying over."

"Okay… I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

"Bye…"

Ken nodded and headed into the living room. After getting his shoes on he looked back and gave a small smile to his friend, then turned and left the apartment.

* * *

"Open the damn door!"

Daisuke jumped and dropped the magazine he was looking at when someone started pounding on the front door. Shit… it was Takeru…

Being as quiet as he could he snuck over and peeked through the peep hole. Sure enough, in front of his door stood a very pissed off blond. Must have dyed it back...

"I know you're in there Daisuke I can see your shadow, now open it!"

Fucking shadows… Daisuke unlocked the door, backing away as it flew open.

"Hey Takeru…" he sighed and sat back down on the couch. The blond slammed the door shut and crossed his arms, glaring at the redhead.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm waiting for a good excuse, and where is Ken? I went to his house first because it was closer and no one answered."

"He went home earlier today, and maybe he was just smart enough not to go near the door?"

"Maybe he was but you weren't, so start talking."

"ME? Oh fuck that, YOU start talking!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

Daisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture he'd printed off his computer. The picture was of Takeru pouring alcohol into a bowl of punch.

The blond was silent for a while, then sighed.

"I see…"

"That's right you do." Daisuke snapped and tossed the picture onto the table, sitting back down on the couch. "Now we're even."

"Seriously though, my ANNIVERSARY?! If you wanted to humiliate me couldn't you have picked a different day? Hikari is upset now because I kept reacting to your shit, well what did you guys expect? And it's not like you two got fucked over from what I did, if anything it made your lives _better_. Now you can flirt with your boyfriend all the damn time and… what?" Takeru stopped talking when he noticed the cringe from the other boy.

"Nothing…"

"You flinched when I brought up the flirting stuff…"

"Yeah so? People move, now please just go. I'm not feeling that great right now."

"What happened?" Takeru asked and sat down on the couch next to Daisuke.

"Nothing, why do you assume that because I reacted a little after you brought it up that it meant anything was wrong?"

"Well Daisuke, when people _cringe_ after you bring something up, it tends to indicate a _problem_ in that subject. And It's not like you've ever been upset about bringing it up before Mr. Love Biscuit."

"Look…" Daisuke sighed. "I told you I feel like shit and I think it's messing with my head. Everything is fine, so chill out."

"… fine… but when you start feeling better let me know so I can make you tell me. While I'm at it I'll kick your ass for dying my hair… oh what was it called…" Takeru cleared his throat and began speaking in a mocking tone. "Neon sparkle princess pink, now glows in the DARK!"

"You have to admit… that's pretty funny." Daisuke grinned, receiving a nudge from the other boy.

"Yeah fuck you… oh and did you guys take my stuff? My wallet, hats and keys just magically disappeared when I needed them yesterday so you can't blame me for thinking it was you. Fuck… I have to pay mom back for helping me get my hair dyed back too..."

"Taichi and Yama should have them."

"Alright, well I'm gonna go to their place then." the blond stood up and walked to the door, turning and facing his friend. "And I wasn't kidding about you telling me later." And with that he closed the door, Daisuke rolling his eyes behind him.


	5. Tension

Chapter 5: Tension

(AN: Done with chapter 5! Took me a bit to decide what all I was going to do. Also, thank you so much for the good reviews! Criticism is also appreciated as long as it's not hostile. Anyway, I'll stop chatting now lol)

* * *

"Alright so what do we want to do?" Miyako asked the others. The younger kids had all decided to get together and hang out for the day. Well more precisely, Miyako had made the plans and simply invited everyone else. She figured that since they'd all had a stressful school week full of finals and more homework then average that they should relax now that the weekend had come. Everyone agreed and was currently standing in front of the school where they had all decided to meet.

"Well we could go see a movie?" Takeru suggested. "The theater isn't too far away."

"Is there a movie we all want to see?" Iori asked the group.

"I kinda want to see The Ruins." Daisuke said.

"Um…" Hikari began. "Isn't that a scary movie?"

"I'm not sure." Daisuke shrugged. "It doesn't really look scary. Plus you can grab your boyfriend's arm if it is."

"Does everyone else want to see it?" she asked her friends, a bit disappointed when they all either wanted to or at least weren't opposed.

"Is there anything else playing that we could see?" Iori suggested.

"Not really…" Miyako admitted.

"I've seen like, everything else." Daisuke shrugged.

"Tell you what." Takeru turned to his girlfriend. "We'll do what you want after it's over. Anything at all."

"Well… alright." She smiled, feeling happier. She could always just close her eyes if it got scary, and like Daisuke had said, she would have Takeru there. It was just a movie after all, it wasn't real. Yeah, it would be just fine.

"Yay!" Daisuke cheered.

"Let's get going then, since we don't know when it starts." Takeru said and started walking, the other's following his lead.

* * *

"Awe come on Hikari its ok… it wasn't real, you know that."

"You know I don't like scary movies!" The girl exclaimed, glaring back at her boyfriend. "You all do."

"Hikari I'm sorry…" Daisuke spoke up. "Really, if I'd known it was gonna be like that I wouldn't have even suggested it."

"Well Hikari, you did say it was ok…" Miyako said nervously, afraid it might upset the other girl more. "If you thought it was going to be this bad why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know!" Hikari snapped. "That's why I asked if it was scary or not! You said it didn't look like it was… well my God I don't think I've seen something that terrible in a really long time! There were worms crawling around in her face… I'm never going to be able to sleep again!"

"Look, let's just go do something you want to do now, okay? Forget the movie, it wasn't real. I know it's not easy to do that but maybe if we have fun doing something else it'll help." Takeru said, hugging her.

"Alright…" she sighed and stood up. "Let's go get food I guess. What do you guys want?"

"We should get noodles." Daisuke laughed, cringing when Hikari glared daggers at him.

"Forget it, I'm going home." she seethed and stormed off, Takeru cringing and following after her.

"Daisuke… seriously… that was just tactless." Iori sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry…" the redhead hung his head. "I don't even have an excuse for that…"

"No you really don't." Miyako crossed her arms. "And are you ok Ken? You've been really quiet today."

"Huh? Uh yeah, I'm fine." the dark haired teen finally spoke up.

"You sure? You normally talk more than this…

"I'm fine, really. I just haven't had anything to say."

"Well ok…"

"So… I know it might sound mean…" Daisuke changed the subject. "But since Hikari and Takeru are gone, do we still want to do something? I'm not trying to blow them off but she'll probably want to just stay home with him, and if we go there too it'll only upset her more… especially if I go. So we might as well at least decide what we're gonna do, even if it's just going home."

"To be honest I thought the movie was boring." Iori admitted. "So I'm a bit tired. I think I'm going to just go."

"Yeah I'm kinda tired too." Miyako agreed. "But it's mostly from finals."

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later then." Daisuke said, waving goodbye to his friends. "I'll have to apologize to Hikari once she's calmed down a bit…"

"Yeah." Miyako nodded. "Alright well, see you guys later."

Everyone nodded and walked off towards their houses, Miyako noticing to herself that Daisuke chose to go the long way home instead of walking with Ken.

* * *

Daisuke sighed and pressed the power button on the remote, making the screen go dark. Apparently when you got as bored as he was, even watching TV wasn't fun anymore. He'd already tried video games and getting on the computer, but those all got dull as well. The computer probably failed because he didn't get online and talk to anyone, but he felt he had a good excuse. Ken might have been online and he didn't want to chance making his friend feel awkward. Or himself for that matter…

The redhead nearly fell of the couch when the sound of the phone echoed around the once silent apartment. He tossed the remote on the couch and grudgingly walked into the kitchen, picking the phone up off the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked dully into the phone.

"Hey Daisuke," came Miyako's voice from the other line.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Uh… I was just calling because I wanted to make sure everything was ok between you and Ken."

"Yeah, why?" he replied, holding back a sigh.

"Well aside from when he bought his ticket, Ken seriously didn't say a word until after Hikari stormed off today. Not only that but you didn't sit next to each other in the theater _and_ you walked home the long way instead of going with him… that's kind of weird, ya know?"

"Well you know, we _do_ have other friends."

"I know that but you always want to sit by each other."

"I guess we just kind of wanted to be around other people today. It's not a crime right?"

"I guess not… I don't know, Ken just seemed kind of upset and if _I_ can see that before you can… then something is off."

"I saw it… I just figured if something was wrong he'd tell me on his own. I pester him a lot when he's upset and it pisses him off sometimes so I decided to leave it alone this time."

"Well… alright… but I think you should talk to him because if something's wrong you're the best one to help him out."

"… yeah."

"… yeah? Nice pause there. _Really_ helps your case."

"Oh chill out, I was swallowing. My throat hurts."

"Alright well… call him!" And with that, the girl hung up the phone. Daisuke hung his up as well and sighed. Best for the job eh? When he was the problem? Yeah right.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV again. Oh well, Ken would be fine. He knew what the problem was so he didn't have to worry about him being in trouble or something, and he knew trying to help would only make things worse. He'd be ok in a little bit, they both just needed some time to get over the shock.

* * *

Ken shifted onto his back, holding the book over his head. After a few more minutes he gave up and set it down on the cement, looking up at the clouds.

Honestly, what was wrong with him? He couldn't concentrate on anything lately no matter how hard he tried. The book certainly wasn't too hard for him to read, so it couldn't be that. The stress from finals never did this to him either. He wasn't tired or hungry… what could it be?

An image of Daisuke flashed through his mind and he shook his head. No, it wasn't that. Nothing had happened between them, remember? No reason to be thinking about his friend, everything was just fine.

The boy picked up his book and tried to read again, but just as before he found that the words seemed to become nothing but scribbles and odd shapes on the page. He tried thinking back to the paragraph he had just read, and drew nothing but a blank.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed, throwing the book across the building roof.

"Ken?"

The boy turned his head towards the door, startled by the sudden sound. He stood up and smiled politely when he realized it was his mother.

"Yeah mom?" he asked her.

"Are you alright? I came up here to tell you that some friends of yours came over and I heard you yell…"

"Oh… yeah I'm fine, I was just frustrated. I don't want to talk about it though…"

"It's ok you don't have to. Anyway, just wanted to let you know they were here."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

His mother smiled and closed the roof door, heading back towards their apartment. Ken sighed and retrieved his book. Yeah… he really needed to chill out.

After picking up the object he headed over to the door and proceeded down the hallway towards room 303.

"Hey Ken!" came Takeru's voice when he entered the living room.

"Hey Take… ru." Ken stumbled when he noticed Daisuke leaning against the wall by the couch, picking at his nails. The redhead looked up and gave the same timid smile he'd give him when… no, he'd never given him that smile, _remember?_

"Uh… hey." The blond glanced from friend to friend, not sure how to handle their strange behavior. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah!" Ken smiled, trying to act normal. "Sorry I just didn't know he was here."

"Oh. Alright." Takeru shrugged to himself. He was probably misreading things. "Well anyway, we're here because I was bored and thought maybe we could go hang out or something. Everyone else is busy and I'm going to need someone to help me keep this freak in line."

"Yeah well…" Daisuke began, sticking his tongue out at Takeru. "At least I'm not blond."

"Better than PINK!"

"But you were so cute with it!"

"Ahaha… funny. Anyway, you busy Ken?"

"Huh?" the dark haired teen seemed to come back to reality.

"… Ken?" Takeru asked slowly.

"I'm fine." Ken said and had to force himself not to sigh.

"You don't seem fine…" Takeru couldn't help but notice that Daisuke wasn't saying anything… nor was he even looking at the obviously upset boy.

"I'm fine, really. Let's go do something." Ken smiled and left the apartment. Takeru stared after him, Daisuke slowly walking out the door behind the dark haired boy.

* * *

"Hmm… I'll take… a large double chocolate fudge."

"Cup or cone?"

"Waffle cone."

"That will be 4.99 please."

Daisuke dug around in his pocket and handed the lady the money, receiving his ice cream happily.

"Ew…" Takeru shook his head.

"Hmm?" the redhead raised an eyebrow as he licked the sugary treat.

"That's just… too much chocolate."

"Lies."

Takeru laughed and shook his head, heading over to the counter.

"Um…" he began as he scanned the selections. "Mint chocolate chip please, in a small cup."

The lady told him his total and he paid, receiving his ice cream and spoon. The 3 of them then proceeded to leave the shop.

"Hey Ken, you don't want anything?" Takeru said as they sat down at a table outside. It was a hot day and the table was in a nice shaded spot away from the sidewalk. Perfect place for 3 friends to sit down and chat.

"No I'm ok." Ken said, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Hey… Ken?" Takeru said slowly. "Not that it matters… but why aren't you sitting by Daisuke?"

Ken then seemed to realize that he'd scooted his chair much closer to Takeru then the other boy.

"Uh…" the dark haired teen trialed off. "Do I need a reason?"

"… Yes." Takeru said simply.

"Well I don't have one."

"It's alright Takeru." Daisuke cut in. "We don't have to like… always touch each other when we sit places."

"… but you always _do_ want to touch each other when you sit places…" Takeru was obviously very confused.

"Well…we changed our minds?" Daisuke shrugged.

There was a silence at the table, Takeru glancing back and forth between his friends.

"Alright so… we're gonna have a chat." The blond spoke up, placing his ice cream on the table. "I guess we can start out with… what the fuck is wrong?"

Daisuke sighed and ate his ice cream in silence. Ken continued to fiddle with his thumbs.

"Alright I guess I'll try this again." Takeru glared at the other two. "What. The fuck. Is wrong?"

"Nothiiiiing." Daisuke groaned in frustrating. "Why does everyone keep asking this?!"

"Because for the life of us we could never get you two to stop practically fucking all over the damn place and now you're-"

Takeru froze when he saw the horrendous blushes creep up their cheeks.

"And now you're blushing." The blond said after a bit, eyes getting a bit wider.

"We can blush if we want to…" Daisuke said in an obviously awkward tone.

"Daisuke… you don't blush. Ever. You don't get embarrassed… _Ever_."

"Yeah well… you know what…" The redhead obviously couldn't think of a reply and chose to stop there. "Fine, you want to know? FINE!"

"Dai…" Ken spoke up nervously.

"No no Ken, it's fine." Daisuke replied quickly. "He asked, he can know."

"But…!"

"Ken and I… we uh… um… yeah we… I mean it's not like… well… MOTHER FUCK! We…"

Takeru waited patiently as Daisuke continued to beat around the bush.

"I…" the redhead continued. "OK we were like… sitting there… and then… stuff… and more stuff. Yes. Um… god damn it! Let me try this again-"

"WE HAD SEX!" Ken yelled suddenly, silencing his friend. A couple birds were startled and flew into the air, squawking at the boys below.

Takeru looked from Ken to Daisuke. Both were looking down at the ground, faces redder then he'd ever seen them. Ken was picking at his nails for the millionth time that day and Daisuke was just clearing his throat over and over again.

The blond couldn't take it anymore. He tried not to… but his efforts were in vain and the next thing he knew he was cracking up.

"Oh… my… god…" Takeru gasped through his laughs, head in his arms on the table. Daisuke sighed and continued to eat his ice cream. Ken put his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"You done?" Daisuke asked sourly when the blonde's laughter began to quiet down.

"I think so…" Takeru continued to chuckle a little bit.

"Look… we're not mad at each other or anything." Ken spoke up. "It's just awkward for us."

"Right…" Takeru grinned. "So… I have to ask…"

"Yes?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

"Who was on the bottom?"

The table was quiet for a second, and then Ken jumped up and stormed away from the table, knocking his chair over in the process. Takeru called out but he didn't stop. He was about to run after him when he paused and turned to the redhead.

"What the fuck dude?" Takeru said angrily.

"What?" Daisuke asked defiantly.

"Why are you still sitting down? Help me go after him!" Takeru threw his hands in Ken's direction in frustration.

"Me? _You're_ the one who pissed him off!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"So what?!"

"He doesn't want to talk to me, I just make him uncomfortable!"

"Oh and you think I'm gonna do any better now?"

"That's not my fault _you_ just _had_ to ask!" Daisuke pointed up at the blond as he spoke.

"Because I thought it would be funny, and I admit it was stupid okay?"

"Well it wasn't me and that's why he got pissed!"

"_Whatever_, you're still his best friend!"

"And I'm _still_ the problem!" Daisuke stood up angrily and both boys glared at each other for a bit. People were stopping and staring at them now. Neither of them seemed to notice though.

"God, fine!" Takeru exclaimed after a bit. "Just keep on avoiding the issue like it's going to magically fix itself."

"I'm not avoiding the issue damn it!" Daisuke yelled. "I'm trying not to force myself on him when he doesn't want me around!"

"How do you know if he wants you around or not if you haven't even tried to talk to him?"

"We have talked! We agreed to forget about it and move on."

"Wow what a _great_ job you're doing!"

"What the hell do you know?"

"I know you're too proud to admit when you're wrong!"

"What the hell am I wrong for? Leaving him alone? That's what he _wants_!"

"I can't believe the denial you're both in, this is stupid!"

"_You're_ stupid!"

The two boys glared for a few seconds once again, and then Daisuke kicked his chair and began walking away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Takeru called after him.

"Home!" Daisuke seethed, still walking.

"You're a coward!"

"Fuck you!" Daisuke spun around and yelled. "At least I'm not a dumbass, and I'd much rather be at home than around you!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

And with that Daisuke stormed out of sight, ignoring the crowd of people staring behind him.

* * *

Takeru shut the door quietly and locked it. Then he proceeded into the kitchen. He'd had some time to think as he'd stormed home from the argument, and for once he wasn't upset at the distance it was. At least he'd managed to calm down now, and he knew what he needed to do.

The blond picked up the phone and headed back into the living room, dialing his friend's phone number. As it began ringing he flopped down on the couch.

"Inoe residence." Came a girl's voice from the other line.

"Hey, is this Miyako?" Takeru asked, making sure it was her.

"Yep." The girl replied.  
"Guess what I just found out." Takeru kicked his shoes off and sprawled out on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"Is it about Ken and Daisuke?" The girl asked. "Because I think something is up with them."

"Yeah I know what's wrong."

"Oh?"

"Well I don't know the details on it, but they told me they had sex."

There was a silence for quite a while, Takeru wondering if she'd been disconnected or something. He'd expected her to be laughing or freaking out or something… not being quiet.

"Miyako?" The blond asked.

"I really want to laugh but I'd feel rude…" the girl eventually said.

"Yeah…." Takeru trailed off and sighed. "As funny as it is, I kinda pissed Ken off…"

"What did you do?"

"I asked who was on the bottom and he stormed off."

"… That was pretty tactless you know."

"Yes I know but fuck, Daisuke didn't even go after him!"

"Hmm… well they're obviously uncomfortable with it, it's really easy to tell."

"Yeah really… I was telling him to talk to Ken so they could fix it but he wouldn't do it. He says it's because he doesn't want to make Ken uncomfortable, but I think he's just too nervous."

"I agree. We need to do something… this is just ridiculous."

"What can we do though?"

"Hmmm…" The girl trailed off, ideas forming in her head.


	6. Reunion

Unintentional

Chapter 6: Reunion

* * *

Daisuke looked at the clock in the car and groaned, stopping suddenly due to traffic. Great, just fucking great.

"It's called a freeway for a reason damn it!" Daisuke yelled out of his window and slumped into his seat, turning on the radio. He winced when his parent's music rang in his ears and quickly changed it to a station with only rock music, sighing with relief. Oldies… honestly!

The redhead glanced over at the empty express lane and glared in frustration, sun shining down on his face.

'_Fucking carpool lanes…'_ Daisuke thought bitterly to himself. _'Screw you and your '2 people or more' shit… what a waste of cement.'_

He could try to get away with it maybe… but was it worth the chance? He could see the wreck up ahead and his exit was further past it, so it wouldn't be inconvenient to get out of his lane… but there would be cops up ahead inspecting the accident…

Daisuke glanced into the messy backseat, scanning the objects. A hat… some shoes… Jun's missing purse… his guitar that he never took to the shop… some pop he forgot he'd bought…

The boy grabbed the guitar and propped it up in the left seat as an idea popped into his head, putting the seatbelt over it. Then he grabbed his father's hat and placed it on top of the instrument. With a smirk on his face he put the vehicle in drive and quickly turned to the left, speeding down the lane. It didn't take long for him to reach the accident and he felt a little nervous when a cop looked at his car. He looked back at the accident a few seconds later though and Daisuke laughed.

He turned up the music and sang along, attempting to reach pitches his vocal cords weren't intended to attempt. He then noticed his exit was approaching and got all the way to the right.

Then he heard sirens. He glanced into his rear view mirror and saw a police car right behind him, lights flashing wildly. Fuck…

With a loud groan he pulled over and put the car in park, turning down his music.

"So…" the officer said when he reached the window a few minutes later. "Can I see your license and registration please?"

"Yeah…" Daisuke dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing him the license. A few minutes later he managed to find all the papers for the registration.

"I see the car isn't yours?" The officer mentioned after he'd checked the papers.

"It's my parents. I should be in the insurance though." Daisuke replied.

"I see." The officer wrote some things down on a notepad. "You know you were speeding right?"

"I was?" Daisuke asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, the limit is 65. You were going 87."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Huh…"

"… Right… Well here's your… um… sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a seat-belted guitar with a hat on it in your backseat?"

Daisuke slowly looked behind him and at the guitar, swallowing quietly.

"Well…" The boy said slowly as he faced the officer again. "You see… I'm very protective of my guitar. It's like… my life."

"And is the hat supposed to be some new trend?"

"I'm just weird, trust me. Don't ask…"

"I can't help but notice that you'd been in the carpool lane a little ways back though, and you're obviously the only one in the car."

Daisuke very visibly winced the moment he spoke, wishing he'd been quiet for a minute or two and thought about it. Unfortunately his mind didn't like to wait for his mouth and it was too late to go back now anyway…

"They fell out?"

* * *

Ken sighed and looked up at the sky. He was currently with the rest of the group at their monthly get together. This time they'd agreed to meet at a clearing in a wooded park a ways away from Odaiba, and everyone was supposed to bring some food. He'd been the first one to arrive because Tamachi was so much closer to the park than Odaiba was, and his parents had to drop him off fairly early due to plans they had.

Hikari and Takeru had brought a huge blanket that they spread on the ground and everyone put the food they'd brought in the center. The blanket was big enough for them to sit along the edge of it and have a fair amount of room. So far everyone but Daisuke had shown up, and as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't entirely upset about it.

"What the hell?!" Yamato suddenly exclaimed as a ball collided with the top of his head.

"Let's play some soccer or something, I'm bored!" Taichi whined to his boyfriend, picking up the ball he'd just thrown and sitting down with the rest of the group.

"You know I don't like sports." The blond replied.

"Fine, forget you!" Taichi stuck out his tongue. "How about someone else?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"God where the hell is Daisuke?" The goggle boy pouted. "I know he'd play."

Just then the group heard a car door slam in the parking lot below, followed by the sound of keys being pulled out of a pocket. There was some swearing and what sounded like someone kicking a metal object, then angry footsteps. A few minutes later they saw Daisuke marching up the trail that led to the clearing, dragging his jacket on the ground with a scowl. Ken felt himself get a little nervous…

"Uh… you ok?" Takeru asked the redhead when he reached the group. "Did you bring any food with you?"

Daisuke threw his jacket and keys at the blond boy and slumped down on the blanket, glaring at the food. "If you really want the boiling hot soda in the back of the car go ahead and use my keys."

"Um… that's ok." Takeru said with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Fucking 400 dollar ticket…" Daisuke grumbled and threw a rock against a nearby tree.

"Jesus Daisuke!" Takeru exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Went 87 in a 65 zone."

"Uh… well that's still pretty fast but they shouldn't charge you _that_ much! Maybe like 250 or something."

"There were other reasons… and don't ask, you don't want to know… god my parents are gonna be so fucking pissed."

Ken sighed and looked down at his feet. If things were normal between them, this would be the part where he'd go sit next to him and give him a hug, pretending they were boyfriends. He really hated how much he missed that…

"Hey Daisuke, I know how to make you feel better!" Taichi smiled. "Soccer!"

Daisuke glared at the other boy for a second, and then stopped. He appeared to be pondering the idea. After a few more seconds he smiled and stood up, grabbing the soccer ball out of the older boy's hands.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." The redhead smirked and ran off to the further end of the clearing, Taichi happily following him. Ken didn't like how much it upset him that someone else had made the redhead feel better…

"Well now that they're both preoccupied, what do we want to do?" Hikari said to the group, smacking her boyfriend's hand when it attempted to tickle her side.

Ken's eyes roamed over to the redhead playing soccer with the other boy, sweat forming on his body. It was too fucking hot outside… why had he even brought a jacket with him? All he had done was take it off and throw it in the pile with everyone else's.

Ken realized he was still looking at his friend and was a bit confused when he realized the redhead was shirtless. When did he take it off? And why did the boy have to be so fucking _hot_?!

"UGH!" Ken exclaimed loudly, everyone stopping what they were doing and staring at him. He then stood up and began walking away towards the lake.

"Ken?" Miyako called after him but was ignored. He made his way down the steep path and sat down on a log near the water. With a long, drawn out sigh he picked up a rock and threw it in.

_'Damn him…'_ Ken thought bitterly. _'I tried to forget about all this and it was kind of working too! Why did he have to go and tell Takeru about it… ok maybe I actually said it but it was his damn idea… now I CAN'T avoid the problem…'_

Ken threw another rock in the water and watched as a few fish swam away. Fucking fish…

"Ken?"

The dark haired teen was started by the sudden noise and nearly fell off the log. He looked to his right to see Takeru exiting the steep path and making his way over to him.

"You know, for a split second I thought _maybe_ my best friend would have cared." Ken said, anger swelling up in him. "But I guess I don't have one of those anymore."

"Well…" the blond began as he sat down next to the other boy. "He isn't exactly being responsible right now. Miyako was going to go after you but I stopped her because I need to apologize for the other day… what I said was really rude and I should have thought before I spoke."

"It's fine…" Ken sighed. "I mean yeah it annoyed me but at least you're still talking to me…"

"Not to be mean…" Takeru said slowly, trying to find the right words. "But have you been making efforts to talk to him yourself?"

"I…" Ken trailed off. "… not really…"

"Well…"

"I know…" Ken threw another rock in the water. "I'm being hypocritical…"

"It happens." Takeru smiled and threw a rock as well. "Well look, before you can really fix this I think you need to decide how you want things to be."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Do you really want to avoid him forever like this? I doubt that… so that either means you want to go back to the way it was before, or you actually want to be with him."

"I don't really know what I want…"

"Then I think that's what you need to fix. Think about it and then talk to Daisuke. I'm not sure what's going on in his head to be honest… but I know he doesn't like how things are, even if he won't admit it."

"Yeah…"

"I guess I'll leave you alone then."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, and feel free to come up and talk to other people. You have other friends you know."

"I know." Ken smiled. "Thanks Takeru."

"No problem." The blond smiled back and then made his way back up the trail. He got about halfway up when Hikari started down and whispered something in her boyfriend's ear. They spoke for a few minutes and nodded, Takeru continuing up the path.

"Ken?" The girl spoke up. "We're gonna eat now if you want to come up and get something. You can eat it down here if you want, but there probably won't be much left if you wait. We kind of want to hurry too because the radio just said it's supposed to start storming in a few hours."

"Alright, thank you." Ken nodded and stood up, following her back up the trail. He was pretty hungry, he couldn't deny.

They made their way up the trail and headed over to the blanket where all the food was. Most of the others were already filling up their plates. The dark haired teen couldn't help but notice that Daisuke was looking at him with a sad expression, even if he looked away the moment he realized Ken could see him. That made him feel quite a bit better actually.

"What's with the long face Dai?" Miyako asked and threw a grape at the redhead playfully.

"Non'ya business." Daisuke said playfully, grabbing a grape and throwing one back at her. The girl laughed and threw another one, initiating the war. Ken couldn't help but crack up when Miyako managed to smack Daisuke in the face with one and he lost his balance because of it, falling on his ass and getting his drink in his face.

"Jesus Dai it was just a grape!" Miyako laughed, throwing another one at him.

"Grape whore!" Daisuke laughed and shook his head, spraying people with Pepsi. Ken smiled and grabbed a plate, proceeding to put the food he wanted on it. Maybe he'd be able to talk to Daisuke later or something.

* * *

"Iori… really… I think you've had enough caffeine for the night." Sora reached towards the boy and took his pop, setting it next to her instead. He didn't appear to notice though due to how hard he was laughing.

"All I said was I like the color yellow…" Koushiro trailed off as the boy continued to laugh. He was sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest and his face in his arms, which were resting on his knees. They had decided to make a camp fire even though it wasn't very dark out to roast marshmallows and hot dogs. The sun was starting to set though, and the bugs were getting annoying. No one was sure why Iori started laughing either, but he had yet to stop.

"Maybe the fire is doing something to him." Taichi joked. "Brings out the crazy tribal boy inside."

"What the fuck?" Yamato asked slowly, unable to stop himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of it. The next thing they knew he was holding his stomach and cracking up worse than the other boy.

"Ah crap… not you too Yama!" Taichi sighed.

"Poor Iori… his face is getting red." Takeru grinned, poking the smaller boy in the side. Unfortunately that seemed to tickle him and he jumped back and fell over.

"I'm… okay…" Iori managed to gasp out, trying to calm down. A few seconds later he and Yamato burst into giggles again.

Ken smiled at them and found himself chuckling a little. Well… okay maybe it was more than a little…

"Ah crap now there's three of them!" Sora sighed and shook her head. Ken blushed furiously when he snorted loudly through his laughter, causing Daisuke to burst into a fight of giggles. The group groaned as all four were doubled over with laughter.

"Seriously, there's nothing funny going on guys…" Mimi said and then started to giggle. Miyako and Taichi quickly followed suit, Hikari unable to stop herself as well. It only took minutes before the entire group was cracking up over absolutely nothing.

"Alright…" Jou wiped a tear from his eye. "We should stop now… before the fire goes out…"

Everyone suddenly went silent, the sound of something chirping nearby rising in the air.

"Hehe… stupid bird…" Daisuke giggled to himself.

"Daisuke…" Ken trailed off. "That's a cricket."

The group erupted with laughter again, a few spitting out pop.

"Takeru I swear if you spiked the pop…" Yamato said when he managed to quiet himself.

"How the hell can I spike a _closed_ can?" Takeru laughed and took another drink.

Suddenly the sound of thunder erupted around them, making everyone jump.

"Jesus…" Taichi trailed off when he was able to breathe again.

"Well… I guess that means we should get going." Hikari sighed and stood up. Everyone else nodded and began grabbing their things.

"Hey you guys?" Daisuke called out to the group as a light rain began to fall from the sky. "Have you seen my jacket? Or my keys… or my phone… ok like all of my shit?"

"Where did you put them?" Sora went over to him and asked as another crash of thunder sounded.

"Right here." Daisuke pointed to the empty spot on the blanket. "I threw my jacket and keys at Takeru and I saw him put them in the pocket with my phone. He tossed it over with all the other coats after that. At least I put my shirt back on…"

"Hmm… hey guys?" Sora called out to the group. "Anyone seen Daisuke's jacket?"

"I can't find mine either." Ken called out, staring at the same empty spot where all the coats had been. "I threw it on the pile and it's not here now."

"Uh…" Taichi trailed off and started looking around the clearing. "All I see is food."

"Shit…" Daisuke swore, picking up the blanket and looking under it. Ken took it from him and folded it, handing it back to Hikari. Then he went back and the two began looking around.

"Maybe they're at the lake?" Koushiro suggested as the rain started picking up speed. It was getting a bit dark now too.

"I never even went down there." Daisuke replied as he looked behind a tree.

"Well you might as well look anyway. We'll look up here."

"Fine…" the redhead sighed and headed towards the path.

"Ken you should go look there too since you actually went down there." Takeru said as he put up his hood.

"Um… alright…" Ken trailed off, a little nervous about going somewhere with just Daisuke. Maybe it would give him a chance to talk to him or something though.

The two boys proceeded down the trail, both nearly slipping on mud. The rain was coming down very hard now and both of them were pretty well soaked.

"Let me know if you see anything." Daisuke said to the other, who nodded. They began looking around logs and trees. Ken even ran down by the waterline and looked in the lake itself. A few minutes passed and neither of them found anything, both completely drenched.

"Fuck this, they're not here. Let's go back up." Daisuke said and the two headed for the path. When they reached the top Daisuke called out to the rest of the group. "They weren't down there, did anyone…"

"Um…" Ken trailed off and Daisuke froze. No one was there, not even Takeru.

"What the hell?" Daisuke exclaimed and looked around the now empty clearing. "Where did they go?"

"Maybe they're at the parking lot?" Ken suggested. Daisuke nodded and they walked quickly down the other trail towards the lot. A few minutes later they were standing in front of an empty gravel patch with only Daisuke's car in it.

"They left! They fucking left!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Ken said in the same tone. "Koushiro told me he'd drive me home because my parents are gonna be gone all weekend, that's why they dropped me off so early."

"I don't know…"

"Do you have your cell phone? Wait… you said it was in your jacket…"

"Yeah as well as my keys… and my wallet…"

"Did you lock your car doors?"

"Of course."

"I didn't bring my phone… all I have are my house keys."

"Wonderful." Daisuke kicked the gravel and they skidded across the lot, one hitting his parent's car.

"Think you could pick the lock?" Ken suggested after a bit.

"With what? A stick?" Daisuke replied sarcastically.

"Never mind… are any of the windows rolled down?"

"I heard it was gonna rain before I left so I rolled them up, and I'm sure as hell not gonna break one. I already owe my parents 400 fucking dollars that I _don't_ have."

"Well… damn it…"

"Yeah really…" Daisuke sighed and kicked the gravel again. "They knew I didn't have my keys so I couldn't get in my car, and if Koushiro was giving you a ride he at least should have known you had no other way home… Koushiro doesn't just forget stuff like this."

"I don't know…"

The two were quiet for a little while. Ken was pacing around the parking lot in hopes that maybe the others would come back, and Daisuke was kicking the gravel repeatedly. Neither said anything to each other until Ken glanced at his friend.

"Well…" The dark haired teen spoke up after a few minutes. "what should we do? We can't just stay here all night… it's getting dark."

"Ugh I don't want to walk… it would take forever!" Daisuke whined.

"Well my house is a lot closer than yours is. I'd say it's like… an hour long walk? I have my house keys…"

"Let's wait a few more minutes, maybe they'll come back or something."

"Alright."

The two boys walked around the gravel pit in boredom some more, kicking rocks around yet again. Minutes passed and no one came or even drove by. Daisuke sighed loudly.

"Fuck it…" The redhead said in frustration. "Let's just walk to your place…"

"Alright…" Ken nodded and both boys headed towards the road.


	7. Endless Storm

Unintentional

Chapter 7: Endless Storm

(AN: Yay, chapter 7 is done now! I'm very happy that this story has stayed completely on track, unlike my other ones. Story maps rock. Although I did have to do a lot of editing because I kept making grammar errors... I hope I fixed them all. Anyway, I'll let you read now)

* * *

"I don't like this anymore Takeru…" Hikari said worriedly from the passenger seat.

"We all agreed that this is what we were going to do." Takeru replied from the driver's seat. "Take their stuff when they weren't looking and leave quickly. They'll talk to each other this way."

"But the weather man said there would be some rain, not _this_! It's hailing now and there's thunder and lightning! They said the power might go out too…"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I want to go back."

"We've been driving for 20 minutes now, they could be anywhere."

"Yes and that's why I'm upset!"

"This will be good for them, just calm down. Even if the weather sucks it'll at least force them to talk."

"What if one of them gets really sick from this though? It's freezing!"

"Look, call the others then and if they want to go back too, I will."

"Alright." Hikari pulled out her cell phone and dialed Iori's number. He was riding with Miyako and she didn't want to bother the driver.

"Yeah?" Came Iori's voice once he picked up.

"Hey, this is Hikari." she replied quickly. "Look, I really think we should go back for them. I only agreed to this because I thought there would be a little rain, not a huge storm."

Iori whispered some things to Miyako for a few minutes, and then came back to the phone.

"Hikari?" he asked.

"Yeah." the girl replied.

"Miyako thinks they'll be fine but we'll turn back if you really want to."

"What do you think Iori?"

"Well… I'm a little worried I won't lie, but I don't think going back will accomplish anything. They're probably walking to Ken's house and who knows where they are now. There are a lot of ways they could have gone and I doubt we'd find them anyway. I think we should just call Ken's house in an hour or so and see if they're there."

"Alright… I'll see you later then…"

"Yeah, see ya."

Hikari hung up the phone and sighed. One thing was for sure, she was gonna be using up the phone lines for a while once Takeru dropped her off.

* * *

"How much further?" Daisuke called to his friend, trying to be louder than the storm.

"I think we're about a third of the way there." Ken called back, wind picking up. They had walked for about 20 minutes in complete silence and feeling painfully awkward. Daisuke was starting to regret not breaking the car window now…

Suddenly Ken stopped walking and turned around, holding his face painfully.

"Ken? You ok?" Daisuke asked worriedly and put his arm around him.

"I think I got hail in my eye…" Ken shivered.

"Let me see it." Daisuke pulled the boys hands away from his face and looked at the wound. "It's a little red but it should be fine, the piece probably fell out."

"Yeah…" Ken rubbed his eye again and turned around to continue walking, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Let me go first for a while." Daisuke said and stepped in front. "Just tell me if we need to turn or something."

"Okay."

Daisuke couldn't help but look back at his friend every other minute or so; he wanted to make sure he was still there. Ken either didn't notice or didn't care enough to say anything. Then he noticed a car coming down the road and sighed. In about 25 minutes that was the first car… were they really that far out? Maybe it was because of the storm.

"Hey Daisuke, do you-" Ken suddenly stopped talking and gasped when the car drove through a puddle and soaked his entire body with water. Daisuke cringed and ran over to him.

"FUCK YOU TOO ASS HOLE!" Ken suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, surprising the other boy. He was about to turn back around when he winced, another piece of hail stinging the same eye. His body started shaking and he seemed to be trying to stop himself from screaming.

Daisuke couldn't stop himself anymore and wrapped his arms around the other boy, hugging him close. He'd been thinking about what Takeru had said for a while now and as much as he hated to admit it, maybe he was right… he had thought things would get better over time but they were just getting worse…

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but after a while the hail stopped and turned back into rain. It didn't seem to be falling any slower though. They started walking again, Daisuke keeping his arm around him and trying to stay a little bit in front. Maybe he could keep him at least a little bit warmer that way…

"How long do you think we've been walking?" Daisuke spoke up after a bit, trying to spark conversation.

"Um… I don't know. 30 minutes?" Ken replied. "We're at least halfway."

"So how badly should we kill Takeru for this?"

"Oh my god…"

Daisuke laughed and Ken managed to chuckle little as well. They were finally out of the wooded area now and on an actual sidewalk, passing by stores and houses. Daisuke glared as they passed by a store full of jackets.

"Well anyway, how have you been? Besides today that is…" Daisuke spoke up again.

"… alright. I guess." Ken said in an odd tone of voice.

"You don't sound alright." Daisuke said in a gentle voice.

"Well seeing as I'm afraid to talk to my own best friend…" Ken trailed off quietly, obviously a little hesitant to say it.

"… Right…" Daisuke sighed. "Ah… do you want to talk about it…?"

"I…" Ken paused for a few seconds. "Not right now…"

"Okay… sorry I brought it up."

"You didn't, I did. You just asked me how I was."

"Still…"

"Anyway…"

"Yeah…"

The two got quiet after that, awkwardness rising worse than before. Ken pulled away from the other boy and began walking in front again, which made Daisuke sad.

"Are you sure you want to walk by yourself?" The redhead asked. "It was warmer the way we were…"

"I'm alright." Ken said simply.

"Okay…"

Another silence proceeded. Daisuke sighed sadly and stayed quiet. He really didn't know what to do now…

After a while the redhead recognized where they were and figured they had another 15 minutes or so left to go.

"Hey Dai?" Ken suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" Daisuke asked.

"Can we stop and rest please? I know we don't have too much further to go but my legs hurt really bad…"

"Yeah, let's go in a store where it's warmer."

"Okay."

They found a gas station pretty quickly and ran inside, rubbing their arms for warmth. Ken glared viciously at the coffee machine.

"I might have enough." Daisuke said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"Coffee." The redhead began digging around in his pockets and pulled out some change. After counting it he frowned. "How much is it?"

"A small is… 99 cents."

"I have…" Daisuke trailed off as he counted the money. "97… damn it…"

Ken reached into his pocket and found a dollar and 25 cents.

"Huh…" The slender boy trailed off. "I didn't even know that was in there…"

"Well there's also tax… I'm not really sure if we can get two or not."

"Well if we can't afford two then we can ask for 2 cups and split it I guess."

"You can each get one." The lady behind the counter said, having heard their discussion. "You're a few cents short but you're soaked and it's freezing out there…"

"Wow… are you sure?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, you pretty much have enough anyway."

"Thank you so much!" Ken bowed politely and the two went over to the coffee table. As they made their coffee the two boys kept glancing at the other, looking away quickly when they realized the other could see. Then they thanked the lady, paid and left the station.

"Ugh…" Ken groaned when a wave of freezing cold air slinked up his chest and blew his hair around again. Daisuke had to stop himself from hugging him.

"Let's walk really fast." Daisuke said, settling with grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him along. "I can't bear much more of this."

"Neither can I…" Ken trailed off as he was lead down the sidewalk.

After a few minutes they were running, trying not to spill the coffee as they attempted to take a drink. Daisuke shoved a few people out of the way and didn't bother to apologize. Normally Ken would do that for him, but found he didn't care very much this time. He didn't even care when they reached a crosswalk and Daisuke decided to just run across instead of waiting for the walk sign to show. There hadn't been any cars coming anyway.

Eventually they reached the apartment and Ken tore out his keys, shoving them into the keyhole. They ran inside and Ken locked the door.

"Oh my god I love your place." Daisuke said as he set his coffee down on the table. "So warm…"

"A cold shower is probably warmer than it is out there." Ken laughed and set his down as well.

"I don't want to sit anywhere…" Daisuke said as he shook his arms.

"Uh… well I might have something that will fit you." Ken motioned him to follow and the two headed to his room. Ken began digging around in the drawers for clothes.

"Well…" Ken trailed off and picked up some pants. "These might fit. They're really stretchy."

"Yeah." Daisuke took them from him and looked them over. They were plain blue pajama pants and felt very soft. Daisuke was glad Ken like plain colors… the last time he'd borrowed someone's pants they'd been very bright pink and blue.

"Um…." Ken pulled out a shirt and held it up for Daisuke to see. "This is my biggest shirt… I don't know if it's gonna fit thought, I'm a lot thinner then you…"

"Are you calling me fat?" Daisuke stuck out his tongue.

"Not at all…" Ken didn't realize he was blushing and Daisuke had to keep himself from doing the same, unsure of how Ken had meant that.

"I know I was kidding." The redhead said quickly in hopes of lightening the mood. "And I can try it I guess, if it doesn't fit… oh well."

"Yeah." Ken nodded. Daisuke took the clothing and went into the bathroom. He put the pants on first and they fit just fine, which made him happy. Then he tried on the shirt… and gave up very quickly. He hadn't actually tried pulling it down but the tightness of it worried him and he really didn't want to tear it. He was about to gather up his wet clothing but stopped and looked up at the ceiling, releasing a very long sigh. After a long pause he walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection.

'_God damn it…'_ He thought sadly. _'I don't even know what to do now … I want things to go back to the way they were, but when I try to talk about it he seems upset… fucking Takeru… it's not that easy damn it!'_

Daisuke put his face in his hands and sighed again. And then there was another problem… he'd been trying to deny it ever since that night, but in the back of his mind he knew he'd greatly enjoyed what they'd done. But at the time it had just been a big mistake… so what was he supposed to do now?

'_Wow… great job Daisuke.'_ The boy thought sourly to himself, glaring at the mirror. _'This is officially the worst thing you've ever done.'_

And that was saying something.

* * *

'_No Ken… it's not worth it."_ The dark haired teen thought to himself. _'Hitting yourself will just cause pain and then Daisuke will probably see a mark and ask about it… maybe…'_

He was pissed at himself, and a lot at that. After all that bitching about wanting Daisuke to talk to him about it, when the boy finally had, he'd blown him off. Just like that…

'_I was nervous…'_ he thought, trying to find an excuse and groaning at how retarded it was. _'Why am I so afraid to talk about it? I want to really badly but… when it actually comes up I bail. How lame is that?! Ugh… I'm never going to get it figured out at this rate!'_

Ken fiddled with his shirt a bit. He'd already finished changing his clothes and was sitting on his bed waiting for his friend to come back. He waited for a few more minutes and then heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Ken said quietly.

"Well…" Daisuke trialed off as he walked into the room. "The shirt didn't fit… but the pants did. I guess I'll go barefoot too because my socks weren't pretty…"

Ken tore his eyes away and glared at the wall. Typical… just fucking typical… he'd had to deal with Daisuke being shirtless once already and now he had to do it again when it was just the two of them?!

"But anyway…" Daisuke trailed off. "Your wall is… interesting?"

"Sorry." Ken smiled and stood up, thankful that he at least wasn't… excited over it.

… Yet.

"Well I guess I'll go in the living room or something…" Ken sighed.

"Okay." Daisuke followed after his friend and sat down on the couch, rubbing his arms. "Well it might be warmer in here but I'm still pretty cold."

Ken walked over to the closet and began digging out blankets, tossing one to Daisuke.

"Naturally you give me the pink one." The redhead chuckled, wrapping it around himself.

"Only because I know you're desperate enough to use it." Ken laughed and sat down next to him, wrapping himself up as well.

"Well I only froze my ass o-" Daisuke was cut off by the lights flickering badly, a strong wind screaming at the windows.

"Wow…" Ken trailed off. "I think it got worse out there…"

"I'm glad we're inside now…" Daisuke said as he reached over and grabbed his coffee, taking a drink.

"Yeah." Ken grabbed his as well and they sipped in silence. The wind seemed to get louder and louder as the minutes passed, lighting flashing in the distance a few times. Ken wasn't afraid of it or anything, but it he had to admit that the loud screams of wind blowing past the window were getting kind of… extreme.

"Well… is there anything you want to-" The redhead was cut off as the lights flickered out.

"Ugh…" Ken sighed. This really wasn't what he needed… but at the same time, at least he couldn't see the other boy's naked chest anymore.

"Yeah…" Daisuke sighed as well.

"What were you saying?" Ken asked when he remembered the other boy had been cut off.

"Oh I was just asking if you wanted to do something… but I dunno what we could do now with no power."

"Yeah… I guess I'll go get some candles." Ken set his drink down on the table, walking slowly towards the kitchen. After a few minutes he began digging around in the drawers, finding a flashlight and some candles. He picked up the bag they were in and began lighting them around the living room.

"If you need to use the bathroom just take one with you, or use the flashlight." Ken told his friend. He started walking back over to the couch but didn't see how close the table was in the dark and smacked his shin into it, wincing and slowly sitting down on the floor.

"You're on a roll today…" Daisuke said, having quickly stood up and set his drink down to go over to his friend. When he reached him he walked him back over to the couch. Ken replied with a sigh, holding his leg as his friend wrapped the pink blanket around them both.

Ken glared at the floor viciously. Fucking shirtless Daisuke being so damn close… this was just cruel and unusual! He could actually _feel_ him this time!

"You ok?" Daisuke asked his friend when he saw the scowl on his face. "You look mad…"

"I'm fine." Ken sighed and slumped more in the couch.

"That's for sure…"

The room was quiet for a minute, Ken looking up at the redhead slowly. Had he heard that right…?

"Sorry…" Daisuke trailed off, blush visible on his face even in the dark. "I wasn't thinking about what I was saying…"

"It's ok." Ken smiled. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"Really…? I thought you'd be mad that I'd hit on you again…"

"We've barely said anything to each other… it's nice to hear jokes again."

"Yeah…" Daisuke trailed off, smiling afterwards. Ken was a little confused about his friend's tone of voice just now, but decided it was best not to ask. Instead he just smiled back. Maybe things would be okay… or maybe Daisuke would stretch out and have the blanket just covering his waist down, still sitting right next to him.

Ken forced himself to look at the table. If he looked at the other boy it would just make things bad… so yes, the table. It was amazing and wooden and… a… table. Uh huh…

"Ken?" Daisuke's voice cut through his thought. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"UGH!" Ken exclaimed and put his face in his arms, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Are you mad at me?" Daisuke asked worriedly. "I don't want you to be mad…"

"No I'm not mad…" Ken sighed and lifted his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well alright…" Daisuke trailed off, obviously wanting to talk about it more but deciding to leave it alone. Ken sighed and gave up, leaning against his friend's shoulder. He wanted to and god damn it he was too frustrated to care. Daisuke would just have to accept it.

Well, the redhead did just that and reached his arm around his friend's waist. Ken sighed and curled up into his friend. They were quiet for a long time, both feeling a bit awkward and not sure if they should say something.

"I want my coffee…" Ken said after a while, reaching out in vain to try and grab it without moving. Daisuke chuckled and adjusted himself so he and Ken were lying down next to each other on the couch. Then he pulled the blanket over them and Ken gritted his teeth as he denied his arms the privilege of wrapping themselves around the tanned boy's body. A few minutes passed and neither said anything. They both found it hard to keep their eyes open, and before they knew it they had drifted off to sleep.


	8. Warming Up

Unintentional

Chapter 8: Warming Up

(AN: omg sorry for making you wait so long!! I re-wrote this chapter MANY times because it just never seemed right… but I'm finally happy with it. My betas got pretty frustrated with me lol… anyway, there will be 1 more chapter left plus an epilogue, assuming my planning doesn't go horribly wrong. Hope you like this update!)

* * *

"Mmm…" Ken sighed and stretched, getting a bit confused when he didn't have much room to do so. He opened his eyes and was surprised at first to see Daisuke sleeping next to him, and then he remembered why. They must have fallen asleep… The lights hadn't turned back on either and he assumed the phone lines were out.

Ken found himself staring… a lot. The way the moonlight shone on his shirtless friend's body was just taunting.

He forced himself to look out the window and saw the clouds had gone away, yet somehow the outside world had a very creepy aura to it. The wind wasn't blowing very hard anymore, but the little bit that it was, was just enough to shake the trees and force them to make eerie noises. Even the buildings were a bit creepy as they cast huge shadows on the ground, seeming almost haunted.

Ken tore his eyes away from the window and found himself looking at his friend again. Closing his eyes and trying not to scream, the slender boy stood up and headed into the kitchen with a long sigh. Maybe he could find something to eat… anything to take this whole ordeal off his mind, even if only for a few minutes.

As he dug around in the cupboards he realized almost everything required a stove, microwave or oven, which angered him greatly. How fucking typical… honestly. Didn't they have any crackers or something? Jesus fucking…

"Oh hey apples!" Ken smiled and pulled one out of the fruit bowl on the table. There were a bunch of things in it too so if he was still hungry he could eat more. They also had some ramen but he really didn't like it unless it was cooked. Of course when you're hungry enough you'll eat anything, but he hadn't reached that point yet.

_'Yes… think of food.'_ Ken thought to himself as he bit into the fruit and sat down at the table. What else could he eat? Well… there were things in the fridge, like carrots. They also had bread and things to go on it, left over chicken, drinks, chips, cheese snacks-"

"Hey Ken-chan." Daisuke yawned from the kitchen door.

_'Fuck shit slut whore bitch ass son of a…!'_

"Uh… you okay? You look upset…" The redhead trailed off.

"I'm just tired…" Ken lied.

"I see. Maybe you should go back to sleep?"

"I'm also hungry."

"Ah okay. Same here actually… you got any food?"

"Fruit, ramen, carrots, bread and anything you want on it, left over chicken, drinks, chips, cheese snacks, and anything else you can find."

"Uh… I see you raided the fridge already." Daisuke laughed.

"Yeah." Ken chuckled. "Not much else to do though."

"Yeah I bet. So… where's that ramen at?" Daisuke grinned.

"Top left cupboard. But you can't cook it so…"

"You think that's ever stopped me? Silly Ken-chan." Daisuke walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of shrimp ramen, setting it down on the table and opening the package. He then sat down across the table from Ken and began eating his favorite food. The slender boy watched him without realizing he was doing so, still eating his apple. Daisuke didn't seem to notice though since food was near him, and that had a tendency to take up all of his attention.

"So…" Daisuke started, taking a break from the food after a few minutes. "What's up?"

"Uh…" Ken trailed off. "Nothing I guess."

"Yeah…" Daisuke nodded. "I noticed when you got up and you seemed kind of upset."

"What makes you say that?" Ken asked in genuine confusion.

"Well you sighed really loud and annoyed like…"

"Oh…" Ken trailed off, remembering that he had done so. "I was just yawning."

"You're lying."

"… What?" Ken raised an eyebrow.

"You blink a lot when you're lying and look away sometimes. You're doing both. A lot."

"Uh… oh…" Ken trailed off, not sure what more he could say to something like that.

Daisuke laughed and got up to walk over to the fridge. "Is it about us?" he asked quietly. Ken didn't reply right away, trying to find the right words. He wanted to say yes… really he did, but something was stopping him from doing so and it was pissing him off greatly. He had to do something… he couldn't just leave it like this. He just had to say _something_!

The redhead quickly opened the fridge and pulled something out, shutting the door even quicker. Then he reached into the cupboard above and grabbed a glass, pouring the beverage into it. Ken couldn't really tell what it was and didn't care at the moment either.

"So what else is up?" Daisuke asked as he sat down at the table, probably trying to change the subject to something less awkward. Ken just shrugged and didn't look up from his fruit.

"Ken." Daisuke said sternly. The dark haired teen finally looked up and straight at the other boy, his breath catching in his throat from nervousness. "You seem like there's something you want to talk about." Daisuke said cautiously, seeming to not be sure if it was okay to say.

"I just…" Ken trailed off, growing silent afterwards. The words all left him immediately…

A very uncomfortable silence took over the kitchen, both seeming to be waiting for the other to say something. Many things were roaming in Ken's mind and making it impossible to actually concentrate on just one.

"Look…" Daisuke sighed eventually and stood up, heading towards the kitchen door. "I'm just gonna go home… I'll have to call my parents I guess since I have no money for the train. They're gonna hate me for calling so late..."

"But…" Ken trailed off and stood up.

"Don't worry about it." Daisuke smiled and left the room. "We'll talk later okay?" the redhead didn't actually give Ken a chance to answer for he'd left the room immediately after speaking. The dark haired teen quickly threw the apple in the garbage and ran into the living room. This was a disaster… he had to fix this!

"Dai wait!" Ken exclaimed, grabbing his friend's arm before he could reach the door. "Please just… just hear me out okay?" his friend didn't reply but seemed to be waiting for an explanation, so Ken continued speaking.

"I'm fucking everything up, I know…" Ken sighed. "I can't really explain it but I'm having some weird feelings that are messing with my head and I'm sorry for letting it cause all these problems, but please don't leave!"

"I don't want to be here if it's just going to make you feel awkward." Daisuke said cautiously, obviously not sure if those were the right words or not.

"No it's not you at all." Ken replied desperately. "Really it's just me. I don't know what the problem is and I'm trying to figure it all out, but until then can we please just try again?"

"Try again?"

"Yeah, at moving on. Letting things be the way they were before all this drama… I know it didn't work the last time we tried but let's give it one more shot, and if I'm being all distant again then punch me."

"… you want me to punch you?" Daisuke asked, surprised at his friend's words.

"Yes, I'm serious. Beat the crap out of me if you have to."

"Ken…"

"You've been trying to get things going again and I've been avoiding the subject… so if I keep doing that then I deserve it."

"Well…" Daisuke trailed off, obviously unsure on what to say.

"How about this." Ken started up again. "We'll start now. Stay the night tonight and tomorrow we can go hang out like old times, even crack our usual retarded jokes. Everything will be fine I promise."

Daisuke seemed to ponder the idea for a few minutes and then opened his mouth to speak. However, he was cut off by the sound of the door being unlocked and Ken's parents walking into the apartment. They didn't notice the two boys in the living room at first but once they'd tossed their keys on the table they stopped what they were doing.

"You're still up Ken? It's really late!" Ken's mom said exasperatedly. "Oh and hi Daisuke."

"Hello." The redhead bowed politely.

"Not that I mind or anything…" Ken's dad started. "But why are you here Dai?"

"Uh…" Daisuke trailed off.

"The storm messed up our plans and he couldn't get home so I invited him over." Ken spoke up. "It's too hard to explain so let's just leave it at that…"

"I see." His mom smiled. "Well you're welcome to stay if you want. Do your parents know you're here?"

"No." Daisuke said, finally giving a straight up answer. "The phone lines have been out and I don't have my cell phone."

"Oh then you should call your house! I finally got a few bars back now that the storm has cleared." Ken's mom dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, handing it to the tanned boy. "They must be worried… make sure to tell them you can spend the night or we can take you home, whatever they prefer."

"Okay, thank you very much." Daisuke bowed politely and dialed his house number. Ken's father decided to go into the kitchen to get something to drink after a long day. His mother sat down on the couch and began undoing her hair, Ken sitting down next to her as his friend began trying to describe what had happened to his very upset sounding mother. She appeared to be angry both about being woken up so late and because he hadn't come home. Leaving the car in a parking lot didn't make her any happier either. Ken had to admit, he'd be pretty pissed too if he was his mom.

"I'm going to bed." Ken's dad said as he returned from the kitchen. "I can barely keep my eyes open…"

"It's okay I can drive him if he needs it." Ken's mom said and gave her husband a goodnight kiss. After about ten more minutes Daisuke hung up the phone and handed it back to the owner.

"She said I can stay the night." Daisuke said, giving his friend a smile. Ken smiled back, extremely happy that he'd taken up his offer to start over and spend the night.

"Okay then." Ken's mom stood up and stretched. "Well I'm off to bed, been a very long day."

"Goodnight mom." Ken said, giving her a hug.

"Night." Daisuke said politely and the woman headed down the hall. Once the sound of her bedroom door closing echoed down the hall Ken turned to his friend and smiled.

"Thanks for staying."

"No problem." Daisuke grinned. "I think it'll work this time anyway."

"Yep!"

"Well… I think your mom has a good idea with going to bed."

"Yeah… It's really late." Ken yawned. "Where do you want to sleep?"

"I call the big couch!" Daisuke exclaimed and jumped on the nearby piece of furniture.

"No way you got it last time!" Ken said back and grabbed his friend's arm, trying to pull him off.

"You're not gonna win." Daisuke laughed, not moving an inch. Ken sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh fine." The dark haired teen sighed in fake irritation. "I'm too tired to wrestle you over a couch anyway."

"Uh huh, I bet." Daisuke laughed again, obviously not believing his friend's lies. "I'm sure it's not just that you're weaker than me."

"You'll get yours tomorrow buddy." Ken laughed and slumped down on the smaller couch, pulling the blanked draped over it onto himself. Daisuke grabbed the pink blanket that was already on the larger couch and pulled it over himself as well. They spent a few minutes adjusting themselves so they were as comfortable as possible. When they were done both stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

The wind outside picked put a bit and blew against the glass windows. In the distance the trees and shadows seemed to dance along the streets to sounds the outside world made. A few dogs barked at some nearby cats, who hissed and ran across the street.

"So Ken." Daisuke said suddenly, startling the other boy a bit.

"Yeah?" Ken asked.

"You seriously want me to punch you?"

Ken chuckled a bit at the subject being brought up again. "Yes."

"I'd feel bad though…"

"Don't feel bad. If I'm being stupid then I deserve to get my ass kicked."

"Well… alright then. You wanna shake on it?"

"But that requires someone getting up…"

"I vote you." Daisuke laughed.

"Whatever, I'm not moving." Ken replied. "You have more energy than me."

"Lies!" Daisuke exclaimed in fake horror, Ken laughing with his friend. The two boys grew quiet after a little while, and for the first time that whole day, they didn't feel strained at all. As a matter of fact one might go so far as to say they felt outright comfortable.

"So… I vote we don't shake and just say we did." Daisuke chuckled.

"Hehe…" Ken trailed off. "Alright, I like that idea."

"God we're lazy as hell."

"Yep!"

The room grew quiet again after that. Ken shifted so he was lying on his side and could see his friend across the room. Daisuke was still laying on his back staring above him. The slender boy managed to squint enough to finally get a good look at the clock, realizing it was 3 in the morning. Jeez… they'd been asleep even longer then he'd thought!

"I wonder if that was a prank or something." Daisuke said suddenly.

"What?" Ken asked, trying to hide the startled jump from the sudden sound.

"The others leaving us, doesn't seem like something they'd accidently do… they have to have done it on purpose."

"Maybe, but I kind of find it hard to believe that Hikari would have been okay with it." Ken said.

"Maybe she wasn't and they did it anyway?" The redhead shrugged and turned on his side now so he could see his friend.

"Hmm… maybe…" Ken trialed off, getting tired and finding it hard to concentrate.

"Or maybe they just did it without her. I mean all it would really take is Takeru telling her they'd just leave and the others would stay behind to help us. Hell I'd probably fall for it."

"Yeah…" Ken yawned and stretched, his blanket being pushed to the end of the couch.

"I guess Hikari might have been in on it if they actually did do it on purpose… I mean she seems all pure but I bet if the reason was to get us to talk she'd go along. Hell, she might even plan it herself!"

"Mmhmm…" Ken's eyes fluttered closed.

"But I dunno… Iori probably wouldn't agree or disagree; just kind of let them do whatever. What do you think? … Ken?"

The redhead smiled when he realized his friend had fallen asleep. He slowly got up and walked over to him, pulling the other boys' blanket back over him.

"Goodnight Ken-chan." Daisuke whispered and headed back to his couch, assuring himself that the following day would go well. It just had to, because otherwise he'd have to… well… he didn't know but it would definitely suck for the rest of the world!

The tanned boy chuckled to himself and closed his eyes, sleep quickly overtaking him.


	9. Everything

_**Chapter 9: Everything**_

(AN: My GOD I need a better way to handle writers block… anyway, this is the last chapter of Unintentional so I tried hard to make it the best one. I was going to write an epilogue but found I liked the way this chapter ended a lot more. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I plan on writing more Daiken stories as well, so I hope to see you all soon!)

* * *

"Oh… my… god…" Daisuke trailed off as a look of horror appeared on his face. "It's like… _DEATH!_"

"Well the weather man _did_ say it was going to be humid and in the mid 90s today." Ken said and started walking down the sidewalk, Daisuke dragging his feet beside him.

"I know, but it just didn't fully register until we got out here." The redhead moaned, wiping off the sweat that was forming on his brow. Ken chuckled. The two of them had woken up around 9:30am that morning and gotten ready for their agreed hang out, making sure to dress lightly and put on sun screen after watching the weather channel. Ken found that he couldn't really disagree with his friend's complaints, the humidity was suffocating and walking down a street with no shade certainly wasn't helping. He could even see the ripples of heat rising off the cement further off in the distance.

They reached a crosswalk and the dark haired teen pressed the button that signaled they wanted to cross, waiting patiently at the corner. After a few minutes the light showed the signal to go and the two boys did so. Ken could already feel a bead of sweat running down his back as they reached the other side and continued towards the Mall. After they'd gotten ready that morning that's where they'd both decided they wanted to go. They could get something to eat first and then hang out, maybe even see a movie.

"Are we there yet?" Daisuke whined from his slumped over position as he walked.

"You're the one who lives here, you know better than I do." Ken laughed.

"Yeah well my brain has been thoroughly fried…"

"Don't sell yourself short Daisuke, it was fried a long time ago."

"Your face was fried a long time ago." Daisuke stuck his tongue out at his friend who did the same back. They chuckled a little bit and kept walking, Ken picking up speed and ignored his friend's complaints. Another ten or so minutes went by and they were nearing their destination.

"Heat like this should be illegal." Daisuke spoke up after a while of comfortable silence between them.

"It's just because I'm here." Ken smirked and nudged his friend in the side lightly.

"No, you're sexy hot, this is just torture." Daisuke laughed and turned into the Mall parking lot.

"I can agree to that." Ken walked quicker, pushing his blush back. Daisuke seemed to be thinking the same thing because he didn't complain this time when his friend picked up speed. In just a few minutes they were nearly running into the building.

"Oh thank god…" Daisuke sighed happily and flopped down onto a bench inside the cool building. Ken sat down next to him and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Well I have… about 20 dollars." Ken said after quickly counting the currency.

"I have like, 70 or something in my bank account." Daisuke said, staring up at the ceiling fans. "That's right you sexy fan, blow me harder."

Ken laughed and shook his head, putting his wallet back in his pocket and trying not to let his mind drift to the gutter. "So what do you wanna do?"

"FOOD!" Daisuke exclaimed as he remembered the reason he'd wanted to go there in the first place, rushing down the main hallway and Ken following after him. It only took them a few minutes to reach the food court, both boys sighing when they saw how packed it was.

"Think we'll be able to find a table?" Ken looked around in hopes of seeing two chairs near each other that didn't have anyone in them.

"I dunno…" Daisuke said as he looked around too. "Maybe we could just sit on the - oh wait right there!"

Ken yelped as he was suddenly pulled to the right by his friend and forced to run towards and empty two person table. They managed to reach it before anyone else tried to sit down and Ken was happy to see it was by a window that overlooked the fountains outside.

"Woot!" Daisuke cheered happily. "Well I don't wanna lose this table so I'll just go get something for both of us, what do you want?"

"Dai… you don't have to do that." Ken protested. He hated it when people bought him things for none birthday reasons… "Just go get something for yourself and when you come back I'll go get my food."

"That'll just take longer." Daisuke pointed out, pulling his debit card out of his wallet. "Plus I have a lot more money than you do."

"So? I don't want you to spend it on me…"

"Well that sucks 'cause I'm going to."

"But…"

"No buts! Now what do you want?"

Ken sighed and gave up. He really should learn to stop trying to change his best friend's mind. "I guess just… a sandwich or something, nothing hot."

"Yeah I feel the same way." Daisuke nodded and looked around. "Subway okay?"

"Sure."

"Kay, be back in a sec."

"Alright." Ken nodded as his friend headed off to get them both food. He looked out the window to his left and stared down at the park. There were a few people running around in the water fountains and appeared to be having a great time of it. Ken smiled and thought it looked pretty fun.

A few minutes later Daisuke was walking back towards the table, tray in hand. He set it down on the table and passed Ken's sandwich over to him.

"I think that's what you like." Daisuke shrugged and began eating his.

"Yeah, 'cept you put onions on it…" Ken said as he inspected his food.

"Oh just pick them out then." Daisuke rolled his eyes and took another bite. Ken laughed and did just that. He couldn't help but notice after a little while that his friend started eating unusually slow and wasn't talking much either. Normally if he wasn't devouring his food it was because he was talking at a mile an hour, or vice versa. However, he was doing neither this time.

"Dai?" Ken asked after this strange behavior continued on for a few more minutes.

"Yeah?" the redhead looked up at his friend.

"You alright? You got really quiet all of a sudden…"

"Uh… yeah I'm fine…" Daisuke trailed off, cheeks turning red slightly.

"You're blushing!" Ken exclaimed when he noticed the change of color. "You never blush!"

"W-What?" Daisuke stammered, trying to hide his face.

"I already saw your cheeks Dai, it's too late." Ken smirked.

"What, I'm not allowed to blush a little?" Daisuke crossed his arms in a pout.

"Well there has to be a reason for it, what were you thinking about?"

"… nothing." Daisuke hid his face in his arms on the table.

"I'm not just gonna drop it." Ken grinned and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Come on just spit it out."

"Nn nn." Daisuke shook his head defiantly, still hiding his face. Ken pouted a little but then got an idea. He inched his fingers over towards his friend's side and tickled him lightly, pulling his arm back when the other boy nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Ken!" Daisuke exclaimed and glared at his friend, cheeks still bright red.

"Tell me and I'll stop." The other teen smirked and reached under the table to tickle the other boy's knees, who squirmed and moved his legs out of reach.

"You're ticklish too!" Daisuke reached over the table and ran his finger across Ken's neck, causing the boy to yelp and jump back, nearly falling out of the chair. "Hah!"

"Fair play isn't fun." Ken crossed his arms in fake anger and pretended to pout.

"It's fun for _me_!"

"Yes… I'm sure it is." Ken sighed and smiled. "Well will you tell me later at least?"

"Maybe…" Daisuke trailed off, eating more of his food.

"You better." Ken tickled Daisuke's side again and laughed when the other boy whined loudly, going back to staring out the window a few minutes later. Daisuke appeared to notice what he was looking at, and once they'd both finished eating he cleared his throat.

"Hey Ken-chan." Daisuke began, gaining the other boy's attention. "I know what we should do now."

"What?" Ken asked, standing up and proceeding to throw away his trash.

"We should go check out the fountains." Daisuke said, doing the same as his friend and throwing away his trash.

"Really?" Ken asked. "I've never been down there before."

"Well I saw you looking and… thought it might be fun to check it out…" Daisuke trailed off, blush re-appearing on his face.

"Dai, you're blushing again." Ken crossed his arms.

"Let's go!" Daisuke cheered and grabbed Ken's arm, pulling him through the mall hallways and towards the door that led to the fountains. Once they reached the entrance, the redhead ran off towards the water and Ken followed at his own pace. There were benches around the little grassy park, and a cement circle in the center of it where the water sprayed out and drained back in.

_'What's he keeping from me…'_ Ken wondered to himself as he neared the water. _'He keeps blushing but won't tell me why! Ugh! I'll get it out of him… he knows he can't avoid me forever.'_

Ken yelped when cold water was suddenly splashed in his face.

"God Ken you're no fun!" Daisuke laughed and threw his arms into the fountain, spraying water at the other boy again.

"H-Hey!" Ken stammered and did the same back. Daisuke laughed and slapped the water again, but Ken managed to dodge it.

"Hah! You missed m-" Ken was cut off when his friend threw water he'd cupped in his hand and got him straight on top of the head, water running down his body. "Oh my god you're going DOWN!"

Daisuke gasped when he was suddenly shoved backwards and straight into the spray of water, barely keeping his balance. With a smirk on his face he darted after Ken, who tried to run away. Both were laughing and darting around the benches, Ken trying to keep away from Dai who was trying to grab one of his arms. After a minute or so, the redhead realized that Ken was faster than he was and that there was really only one way for him to catch him. he waited for Ken to run over to a bench in the grass and try to stay behind it, and rather than try to run around it to get him, he lunged over the entire thing and tackled the other boy to the ground.

"H-Hey!" Ken yelped as the two of them rolled to the soft ground. Then suddenly two strong arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up, leading him over to the water. "Ack!" Ken tried to struggle away but was unsuccessful. The next thing he knew he was pushed into the same spray of water he'd pushed the other boy in a few minutes ago. "Oh my god… it's freezing!" Ken gasped and ran out of the water.

"No shit!" Daisuke laughed, noticing too late that Ken was running at him to push him back into the water. He wasn't too late, however, to grab the other boy again and pull him in with him. Laughing and sputtering, the two boys twisted around in the fountain's spray and tried to get away while keeping the other boy in it, but only managing to get them both soaked. Eventually Ken managed to wiggle free and they both flopped down in the grass.

"You suck!" Daisuke laughed and gently punched Ken in the shoulder.

"You should have just let go." Ken laughed back, nudging his friend as well. A few minutes passed, both of them staring up at the clear sky above. Thankful to be in a shaded spot and the sun out of their faces.

"Well now that I'm dripping…" Daisuke sat up after a little bit. "Maybe we should go back to your place and change or something."

"Do you have any clothes at my house?" Ken asked, sitting up as well.

"Don't think so. My place is on the way to yours so we'll just stop there real fast and I'll change. Then we'll go back to yours and play video games or something."

"Okay."

Daisuke stood up and pulled the other boy to his feet afterwards, and the two of them headed out through the Exit door, not being allowed back into the Mall when they were soaking wet. It didn't take too long for them to reach the tanned boy's apartment building, and when they did Ken decided to wait outside the door, not wanting to drip onto the carpet. He didn't really have a reason to go inside anyway.

Ken was about to lean against the wall when he remembered he couldn't and sighed, hoping his friend wouldn't take too long. A few people walked past him and gave him strange looks…

'_Ugh hurry up.'_ Ken thought bitterly to himself, hoping no one else would walk by. A few more minutes seemed to pass, but when Ken looked at his watch he realized that 15 minutes had gone by.

"Oh come on Daisuke, it shouldn't take you this long!" Ken called through the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Almost done!" Daisuke's voice floated through the front door, and a few minutes later he opened the door and stepped out. He was wearing a light blue shirt and khaki shorts, blue tennis shoes and white socks, and of course his goggles.

"Took you that long to put that on?" Ken grinned.

"Alright buddy." Daisuke pointed a finger at his friend. "I had to peel the wet shit off, and you know how that is. THEN I had to dry myself off, get new crap on, put my wet clothes in the laundry and start it up, clean up my room a bit because my mom will have a heart attack if she saw it how it was, and then I couldn't find my goggles."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Ken laughed and the two began walking back out of the building.

"Yeah yeah." Daisuke chuckled, moaning a few seconds later when they exited the apartment complex. "In a few minutes I'll just be soaking wet with sweat instead…"

"God I need to change… let's hurry up." Ken sped up to a near run, pulling his friend along with him. He knew the boy wouldn't keep up on his own. It took about twenty minutes of walking for them to reach Ken's air conditioned apartment building, Daisuke complaining the entire way there. Of course when they walked into the lobby he was singing a different tune. They then made their way to the elevator and up to the third floor, hurrying through Ken's door.

"Oh my god… take your time, please." Daisuke flopped down on the couch after he'd removed his shoes at the door. Ken laughed and went to his room, locking the door behind him.

_'Alright…'_ Ken thought to himself as he made his way over to his dresser. _'Need something light and cool.'_

The dark haired teen took his wet clothes off as quickly as he could and tossed them into his laundry bin, deciding that he'd wash them once he was dressed. Then he began digging around in his dresser for shorts and a thin shirt.

"Hey Ken!" Daisuke's voice suddenly came from outside his door.

"Yeah?" Ken asked, pulling a white shirt and blue jean shorts out of his drawers.

"So I noticed you guys have ice cream. _Chocolate_ ice cream."

"Oh really?" Ken laughed, knowing exactly what the other boy was getting at.

"Yeah. You have lots of it too. Like… enough for two people."

"Uh huh."

"So uh… guess what _**I**_ think we should do with it!"

"What_ever_ could it be Daisuke?"

"Well it involves two bowls and two spoons."

"Amazing!"

"God I know! Want me to bring you some?"

"Uhh…" Ken trailed off as he finished picking out his clothes. "I'm kind of naked… I'll get some once I'm done getting dressed."

"R-right… uh y-yeah… I'll uh… wait for you in the living room…" Daisuke's sudden quiet and shaky voice confused the other boy as he pulled his shirt on. What was that all of a sudden? Did it have to do with earlier? For the love of God he was _going_ to get him to spit it out!

Once he was done getting dressed he walked out into the living room to find his friend eating ice cream and watching soccer on TV. There was another bowl of ice cream sitting on the table, obviously meant for him.

"So what was with that?" Ken crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Hmm?" Daisuke asked distractedly, still staring at the screen. Ken sighed and picked up the remote, turning off the soccer game. "Keeeeennnn! Why'd you turn it off?"

"You've been acting funny today." The slender boy went and sat down on the couch next to his friend, picking up the other bowl and taking a small bite of the cold treat.

"I dunno what you mean…" Daisuke blushed and looked away.

"You're not helping your case at all you know."

"I know god damn it… ugh!" Daisuke glared at his feet and ate more of his ice cream, obviously unhappy at the physical evidence his face was providing the other boy. "Can we at least finish our ice cream before you interrogate me?"

"Alright…" Ken sighed, chuckling when Daisuke cheered and turned the TV back on. He didn't continue watching soccer though, instead he began switching through the channels and stopping on a cheap horror movie.

"Ugh…" Ken sighed. "I hate movies like this…"

"But they're funny!" Daisuke protested, taking another small bite. "No one watches cheesy horror flicks to be scared, it's to laugh at how stupid they are."

"What about the expensive and high tech scary movies?"

"Okay yes, those are to scare us, but _this_ my friend was not made for that purpose."

"Yeah well I still think that-" Ken was cut off by a sudden loud sound from the moving, startling him.

"You okay…?" Daisuke asked, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Oh screw you." Ken chuckled. "You're making fun of me in your mind."

"Well… that _was_ really pathetic."

"It was loud okay, I wasn't scared I was startled."

"Well since you're so jumpy, maybe you should grab my arm for comfort." Daisuke smirked.

"I don't need your support, It's not like it scares me." Ken crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Oh… well then in _that_ case I guess you won't mind if I shut off all the lights and close your blinds and curtains…" Daisuke smirked again and stood up, heading for the windows.

"Y-yeah… you're right, I don't mind!" Ken said defiantly, knowing full well he was full of shit. He hated scary movies… even the stupid ones.

"Your stuttering makes me think otherwise." Daisuke laughed as he finished cutting off as much light from the living room window as possible. The Ichijouji's had dark curtains which helped quite a bit. Then he headed over to the light switches. Ken felt himself get a little nervous when the room suddenly went dark. Not completely black of course, but dark enough that he wasn't sure he liked it. "Don't worry baby I won't let the TV get'cha."

"Oh fuck you." Ken pouted as he friend sat down next to him and laughed, picking up his ice cream and continuing where he'd left off. Ken took another small bite.

_'I will not let this scare me.'_ Ken thought stubbornly. _'I will NOT, let this scare me!'_

* * *

"I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't laugh."

"Fuck you…"

"Really though, it wasn't that scary."

"Fuck you…"

"I mean come on it was obviously made out of plastic or something!"

"Fuck you…"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"You've been laughing at me for nearly TEN MINUTES now!"

"I'm sorry… I'll stop okay?"

"Yeah, sure you will."

"Really! I shouldn't have laughed…"

"You just think it's funny because I was making fun of you before."

"Well… yeah that did kind of add to the FUCKING HILARIOUSNESS of it."

"Blow me." Daisuke glared at the other boy as he began cracking up for nearly the tenth time in the last half an hour. Yeah okay, so MAYBE he'd picked on Ken for being afraid of scary movies, and MAYBE he'd ended up being the one freaking out… so what?!

"I'm sorry…" Ken managed to say as he wiped a tear from his eye from laughing yet again.

"Oh I forgive you buddy, don't worry." Daisuke said in a piercingly sarcastic voice, glaring as his friend collapsed on his chest with giggles, unable to keep them back anymore. "Yeah just laughed it up bitch." Daisuke's voice cracked as laughter stung at his throat. He tried to hold it back, but after a few more seconds he was cracking up along with his friend. Ken eventually managed to lay down on his back, head against his friend's chest, still laughing. Daisuke glared playfully down at the other boy and shook his head. "Ass hole."

"You… deserved it…" Ken stammered through his laughter, taking a deep breath afterwards and managing to stop somehow. He smirked up at his friend and giggled a few more times.

Daisuke smiled and shook his head back, locking eyes with his friend. The two of them managed to quiet down after a few more seconds but they didn't look away. A slow but deep blush crept up the tanned boys face and he looked away quickly.

"You're not getting out of it this time." Ken sat up and crossed his arms defiantly. _'I know it's about me… and I don't want to get my hopes up… but…'_

"You know you wanna forget all about that last little… thing…" Daisuke laughed, knowing full well it wasn't going to work.

"Ahaha you're funny Dai." Ken smirked. "Now spill."

"What if I said I forgot? Would you believe me?"

"Not since you said it like that."

"Damn it…"

"Dai… please… my parents are at work, it's just us… you can tell me… I promise I won't let it screw anything up this time."

Daisuke was quiet for a little while, staring at his friend, eyes shaking a little. He was obviously thinking hard about what he wanted to do… Ken couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason, probably at the seriousness of whatever was on his friend's mind. Again, there were so many things he wanted it to be, but getting his hopes up would just make him sad if it turned out to be something else.

"Okay…" Daisuke said quietly, still looking Ken straight in the eyes. He glanced down at his hands for a few minutes, then looked back up. "I…" he trailed off, staring back down at his hands. "I don't think I can…"

"Damn it Daisuke!" Ken exclaimed. "Stop telling me you're going to say it and then-!" Ken was cut off abruptly when his friend leaned forward and pressed his lips against his, eyes shut tight. Violet eyes went wide when he felt his friend pull himself closer, right hand sliding gently along his face and the other clutching at his hip. Ken slowly closed his eyes, moaning lightly when he felt a tongue slip between his lips, heart beating wildly. His mind shut off at this point and all he could do was feel, clutch, be lowered onto his back on the couch. He moaned again when he felt lips slowly run down his neck.

"D-Dai…" Ken gasped, sense coming to him suddenly. "Please… you have to mean this…"

The redhead sat up slowly and looked down into his friend's eyes. "I do. I meant it the first time we did this too, I just didn't realize it until later… and it confused me… and all day today when I looked at you I thought of how fucking hot you are and…" the blush was back, more intense than ever, and Ken couldn't help but blush back after hearing that last part.

"I wanted to think it was that…" Ken said, voice shaky with emotion. "But I didn't want to get my hopes up…"

Daisuke blinked a few times, taking in what he'd just heard. "Get your hopes up…?"

"I… I want you." Ken finally managed to say, heart racing in his chest. "But I only want to be with you this way if it's what you want too… no more games."

"I don't want any more games either." Daisuke smiled down at his friend who smiled back. They looked at each other for a little while, lost in each other's eyes. Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck, and slowly pulled him back down. They were just about to kiss when the redhead's pocket began vibrating.

"God damn it…" Daisuke pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. "Hikari…"

"She's probably trying to see if we're okay after that storm. We haven't exactly called anyone…"

"Yeah well, _they_ left us, so they can just wait." Daisuke grinned and shut off the phone, tossing it onto the floor. Ken moaned loudly when the boy on top threw his lips back onto his, hands resting on his lower back and pulling them closer. Ken tightened his grip on Daisuke's shoulders and pushed his tongue back into the other boy's mouth, wrapping his legs around darker ones. Tanned hands began lifting the shirt off the boy below him who was unbuttoning his as well, both panting quickly. Their minds shut off once again and the room faded away, leaving nothing but each other. This time, however, they meant everything they did.

- The End


End file.
